Back to the start
by nise1984
Summary: Timeportal AU Emma went through the time portal alone. How can she manage to return to her home and who will help her at this adventure? Perhaps the infamous Captain Hook!
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

Please be advised that I'm not a native speaker and this story is currently unbetad. Rating is M for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story they will follow

* * *

Prologue

As Emma saw the strange glowing beam above Zelena's farm, she rose from the bench there she has sat with Hook and starts to walk to the strange phenomenon. Hook follows her without hesitation grapping the bag with the fairytale book.

As they arrived at the barn, the earth was shaking from the power of the glowing beam. Emma saw on her mobile that David had tried to reach her and she listened to message he had spoken on her mailbox.

"Zelena is dead and somehow her death triggered the timeportal" she shouts to Hook as the noises grew louder and louder. "And what are we still doing here, Swan?!" he yells as he retreated backwards trying to pull her with him. "I'll have to check it" Emma turns again to the barn.

"Swan, don't be an idiot, what can you do? Have you got your magic back?" "No, but…" he interrupts her "see love, so we better leave before it's too l…."

With a loud thump the doors of the barn burst open and they are pulled in by a great power. Both stumbled and were dragged to the swirling portal. Emma first, Hook directly behind her. Quick-witted he pushed his hook in the earth to hold him and Emma whom grabbed his hand during the fall. But it's too late Emma has already fallen into the portal, her only hold is the wristband of Hook's leathercoat.

"Hold on" he cries as he struggles to regain enough power to pull them both out of the swirling pool.

"I can't!" he hears her desperate cry and the sound of the ripping material of his coat tell him that there is no time left. He tries to pull her up, but he is not strong enough, the material rips apart and Emma has no hold anymore.

She screams loud as she falls through the portal, and Hook is perplexed at first but his decision is quickly made.

"One of these days I stop chasing after this woman" he says out loud and with that he tries to jump after her through the portal, but he is not directly able to remove his hook. He struggles hard and as soon as it is released he realized that the portal is about to close.

He tries to reach it by time but it's too late. In a desperate attempt to reassure Emma he shouts:

"Hang in there Swan I will move heaven and earth to get you back, no matter where or when you are!"

The portal is now closed and Hook collapse to the floor- how can he go back to her family and tell them what happened that he failed her, failed them? A sharp pain shots through his head, memories twirling, emotions changing- what is happening to him?! And after a while his typical smirk is back on his face.

"You're amazing Swan, bloody brilliant!"


	2. Chapter 1- The arrival

**Author note**

So this is the first chapter. I got my inspiration from the epice tale from dancingdoula (An age cannot sate love-please check it out) and the song from christina perri a thousand years.

* * *

With a loud thump Emma collides with the floor which seemed to be mossy and wet and it smells… Yes it definitely smells like forest. Hesitantly she opens her eyes, stands up and takes in her surroundings. There are trees and trees and hey look over there, more trees. "Great", she thinks "I'm stranded in some kind of never-ending forest- lucky me" She sees the last remains of the time portal above her and hears Hook shouting "Hang in there Swan I will move heaven and earth to get you back, no matter where or when you are!" and with that the portal is closed.

Tears swell in her eyes and she can't help to collapse on the floor again. Where is she and the special question is when?A few moments passed by and she is still crumpled on the floor, tears now floating openly on her face. She's alone-again, the lost girl with no one on her side. Alone in a forest which she doesn't know. Panic flows through her veins but then she remembers Killian's words , yes secretly she calls him Killian for some time now, and tries to recover from her shock. He's not a man who doesn't stand to his word and so her next thought is, what would Killian do?

He would at first try to discover where exactly they are and so her gaze turns to the ceiling. The sun is at her highest point so if she will follow the sun she will go northwest and this direction it is. With a new determination she stalks through the thick forest. She trips several times and swears why she didn't put on her hiking shoes. Time goes by and she still didn't find any human being on her way.

Frustrated she sits down near a small stream. The water seems clean and she is thirsty as hell. She takes a few gulps and then a noise makes her jump. She hears that something or someone is coming through the hedge and she tries to hide somewhere but her attempt is not successful as the animal cuts through the hedge to reach the stream as well. Emma lets out a breath that she wasn't aware that she has held and takes in the picture in front of her. There, just a few steps away stand a small black pony with a horn on its forehead. "Wait a horn?!" she thinks "That's great, the answer there I am, is finally answered- the Enchanted Forest! This day is getting better and better. Now I just need to know when"

But just like every girl she is just mesmerized by the creature in front of her. A real Unicorn! A girly scream escapes her which makes the animal take a look at her. She sees the panic in its eyes and is angry with herself because since she saw "The last Unicorn" she was always crazy about them. "Schhh, little one, I'll not be hurting you" she says with her softest voice and she sees how the panic vanish in the sight of the unicorn and the creature takes a small step towards her. She reaches her hand out and touches softly the nose of it. She looks in its eyes and feels the strong magic that is circling around them. The moment is over in seconds and the unicorn retreats and gallops in the other direction. Emma is frozen; she just touched a real unicorn! That's then she sees what she has overlooked the first time she has paused at the stream. Behind the line of trees she sees smoke that seems to come from some house behind it. A pulse of new energy shots through her and before she knows it her feet keep running in the direction of the smoke. As she breaks through the border of the forest she spent the last hours in (the sun is barely recognizable on the ceiling) she finds a single farmhouse in the area in front of her. And this house is the reason of the smoke, so somebody is living there! Hopefully not the bad witch from Hansel and Gretel, as she learns every story figure seems to be real there is a high possibility, but as this farm doesn't look as it is built out of gingerbread she will take a leap of faith and knock on the door. "As hungry as I am gingerbread wouldn't be the worst choice of building material" she thinks and approach the doorstep of the front door. She hears voices from inside and in the moment she thinks she recognizes those voices the door opens with a bang.

"Who are you?!" shouts the woman which storms out of the inside. Emma is perplexed for a moment and began to stammer:"RuuRuuby?!"

The woman in question shots a strange look to her and that's then Emma realized that Ruby is wearing her full Enchanted Forest entire including her characteristically red coat.

"RUBY, don't know who this might be, Honey, I go by the name Red, so you must mistake someone with me" she looks Emma up and down and then shouts inside:"Granny, some filthy wench is standing at our front door, what shall I do?" Emma begins to protest but then takes a look and yes she really looks filthy.

That's then Granny herself makes her appearance at the front door. "Ruby, don't you see that she is in need of help?! Come in dear, you really look horrified, what happened to you?!"

Emma is overwhelmed by her care and it reminds her of Granny at home "Home?! Oh god, Storybroke is really my home" she realized with a start and now the tears are free falling.

"Oh dear, no need to cry, please come in, we just have dinner ready and you're welcome to join, and if you would like to, you can bath and borrow some cloths from Ruby"

The mentioned one pouts at this suggestions but as she sees Emma's Face light up, she motioned for her to come in.

Emma enters the building and finds herself in the middle of a big room which seems to be kitchen, living and dining room in one. It smells fantastic just like Granny's.

"Our bathroom is on the left" Ruby says in direction of Emma "you can take hot water from the fire"

Emma is thankful for her kindness. She takes a bucket full of water into bathroom, which is followed by several others. Soon the bath is ready and she sinks with a sigh in the hot water. Right beside the bathtub she sees is a soap which smells like lavender.

After what seems to be hours in the tub she dries herself off with a towel. A soft knock on the door and Ruby speaks through the door: "I have some clothes for you, is it ok when I come in?"

"Please come in" Emma watches as Ruby enters the room with a pile of clothes on her arm.

"Here I have a skirt, corset and blouse for you, I let you change yourself" and with that she is already out of the room.

Emma eyes the clothes skeptically and tries to put them on. The corset is the biggest challenge which she wins, but happy is something different. She looks in the mirror and is really shocked by her appearance. "Wow, didn't know I've got such big boobs" is her first thought.

"Are you ready? This takes such a long time, do you need some help" she hears Ruby ask from the door.

"No, thanks" and with that she opens the door and leave the bathroom. Granny and Ruby are sitting at the table in front of them something that smells fantastic. Blushing she hears that her stomach growling.

"Oh someone's hungry, I see" Granny smiles and motioned her to sit down "So tell us my dear, where did you come from" Emma already taken a spoon with the delicious soup into her mouth gulps hard.

"I came through a portal and I really need to go back!" she whispers with a sad look.

Ruby eyes her with a strange look before murmuring:" You look quite familiar, do you have any relatives in this realm?"

Emma doesn't know what to say "hey I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming from the future- nice to meet you" No this can't be a way and so she says nothing at first but Ruby is still examining her.

"Your chin, yes your chin seems quite familiar and your eyes… you're sure you're not related to Snow White in some way"

Emma tries hard not to swallow up her soup and mumbles. "Not that I know.. Isn't Snow White not the queen if this realm?"

"Yes" Ruby smiles a warm smile "and currently in the middle of her honeymoon" the typical wolfish grin covers her face now. Ok when is now clarified too- shit I'm currently just a sperm and by luck my parents are currently "exercising "to conceive me, Emma shudders a disgusting look shortly shows on her face.

"Oh that's great for her. But can I ask you something?" Emma starts to sidetrack Ruby" Do you, by chance know anyone who might help me getting back to my realm and family, I've got a son to return to" Ruby just shrugs her shoulders and says " maybe Blue can help you" and with that she shouts: "Blue, Bluuuue, your fairy-ass is needed" and with a poof of blue sparkling dust Blue makes her appearance. Emma doesn't trust her eyes, she's just so small!

"Red, as the head of the Fairies I must ask you to be more respectful to me" the little blue fairy snarls and with that she looks and Emma and her eyes widens.

"Emma? What are you doing here" she asks and Emma can't believe that she knows who she is.

"Oh great you know her! She needs your help to go back to her realm" Ruby explains.

"Yes… Your realm Emma… Ruby, Granny mind if I talk in private to you guest?" She asks politely. Both women retreated the room as requested.

"Emma, how can it be, that you're here?! You're not even born yet" she exclaims.

"Yes I know! I fell through a time portal Zelena created approximately 30 years from now and I have no idea how to return" Emma is about to cry again.

"Don't worry Emma, we will find a way. I wasn't aware that timetravel is possible but as it seems dark magic is involved I'm not the right person to help you."

Emma looks defeated and asks: "When who if not you?"

"I hate to say it but I think you're only chance might be the wand of the Black Fairy"

"The wand of the Black Fairy?! And how for god's sake shall I find her and take the wand to return?!"

"I think I might know a person who would be the perfect fit for the journey which is front of you"

"And who the hell might that be?"

At the secret smile on the Fairy's face Emma guesses that it can't be someone good…

"Well the infamous Captain Hook of course"


	3. Chapter 2- The Tavern

There is the 2nd chapter. Thanks for everyone that clicks to favorite/follow my story. Reviews are appreciated as well :)Still unbeta'ed so don't hesitate to help me improving

Finally Emma will meet Hook. Have fun!

* * *

"Captain Hook?!" Emma tries hard not to swallow up. "You mean as the real Captain Hook, like Captain Killian "Hook" Jones?"

The smile on the fairies face grew larger as she holds Emma's sceptic look.

"Yes the one and only. I sense a strong connection between the both of you and as our dear captain is known to find people nobody can find I take he is your best shot to retrieve the wand. But be careful, in these days Hook is still full of revenge and his only goal is killing Rumple..." She doesn't finish the sentence "Yeah I thought so" Emma smiles a small smile as a memory of Killian in his first days she met him runs through her mind" Had the pleasure to meet him in his glory days. So pray tell, there can I find the vengeful Captain?"

"Normally he's searching a way to get to his crocodile on the seven seas, but you're lucky, one of my fairies told me that she has seen the Jolly Roger docked in the nearby sea town. It's only a 1 day ride away."

Emma knows she has to find him and convince him to help her, after all he said on the beanstalk that they make quite the team and this was confirmed during the last adventures they had endured in the past.

She can't imagine a better partner than Killian to retrieve the wand but wait this is still Hook she has to handle...

"Don't be afraid, Emma, everything will find its way" Blue gives her a consoling clap on her shoulder.

And with that she vanishes in blue dust and Emma stands alone in the room of Granny's farmhouse. Hesitantly both women return to Emma.

"What did she say" an impatient Ruby asks.

"I have to go to the next sea town to meet a person which can likely help me return to my home."

"OK, as it is a 1 day ride I will accompany you. You know how to ride, don't you"

"Ahm, didn't get the chance so far but someday everything is the first time, right?" Emma looks to Ruby who just frowns at her.

"Ok, so let's make the horses ready so that we can leave as soon as possible"

It doesn't take long and both women are sitting on the horses and Granny waves her goodbye to Emma and her granddaughter.

At first she has trouble to find the right way to handle her black mare but after a few minutes in the saddle she starts to really enjoy the swaying of the animal.

"I only can get you to the town line, you have to find this person by yourself" Ruby says riding in front of Emma. "Full moon is coming and I need to be back at the farm before that, some stuff can only be done on a full moon" she continues. Ah, the wolf thing, Emma is sure this is all about, but she doesn't say anything except for a defiant "Ok"

"So Emma, as we still have some hours of riding before us, what is the realm you're from like?"

"Hmm, it's really different from the enchanted forest" she answers tentatively, damn it, what can I say without impacting any future events...

"I think you would like it. Everything is more easy there like you have more comforts.."

"More comforts" Ruby interrupts curiously.

"Yes like showers there you have warm water automatically or mobiles with which you can contact anybody you wish at every time you want to"

"Really?! That sounds great" and so they continue their conversation about the advantages of a modern world and before Emma realizes they reach the border of the town.

"We're here" Ruby stops her horse in front of her "And you were right, I really would like your realm" The typical wolfish Ruby smirk is plastered on her face and Emma only can think that Ruby 's thoughts have drifted to the terms of dating Emma explained take place in her realm. No strings attached and nobody will call you a whore directly.

"It was really nice meeting you Emma! I hope you find the person you're searching for and more importantly find you way home!" And with that a startled Emma is pulled into a strong hug by the wolf-girl.

She is overwhelmed by the feeling of familiarity and returns the hug with the same fervour.

"Thanks for everything Ruby and please give Granny a hug from me as well!" Ruby waves her goodbye and Emma stands alone on the street which leads into town. Ruby has taken her horse but she gave her a small plump bag filled with coins which apparently resembles the currency in this realm.

"What now.." Emma thinks to herself. "If I were an adventurous pirate with a strong addiction to rum, there would I be in this town..." and her feet are moving in a direction Emma didn't notice she wants to take.

Through dark streets only lighted by some lanterns with lighted candles she found her way to the Harbour.

Hmm, search for the Jolly Roger or go in the next tavern that is the question now. A growling stomach is the answer and so she goes right into the next tavern she crosses.

She is welcomed by the warmth of the many peasants, mainly pirates it seems, crowding the place. Loud laughter is heard and some music is playing in the background.

She makes her way to the counter, not ignoring the lustful looks she receives from some men in the tavern, and orders an ale as well as bread and cheese. She just started to eat when she hears a voice she would recognized everywhere.

The accented voice which drives her crazy with need sometimes, which of course she would never admit to him or anybody, shouts through the tavern: "Mates, it seems I've got a lucky streak at the moment. Must be related to you my lovely dear" She hears a giddy female giggle at his speech and turns to the direction of his voice.

And there he is, in all his cocky glory, a dark haired bar wench plastered on his lap, his hooked arm around her and the other- wait is he massaging her tit?! And before she can close her mouth - when the hell has it fallen open- She hears him say:" Care to give me another good luck kiss" and with that she witnessed how he is nearly eaten by the woman in his lap, accompanied by the loud whoops of his mates sitting at the table. Ugh that's disgusting and cheap and why does it bother her so much?

He inhales deeply before he frees himself from the strong hold of the women "Wow Lass, we don't want to give the whole audience a show, do we?" She pouts at him and his strong laughter fills the room. "That's my chance" she thinks and nestled at her corset- tits he wants tits he gets and with that she stalks right in front of them throwing in an amount of coins.

"Care to let a lady join your little game" her most seductive smile on her face and as she captures Hooks look she is sure that she sees some interest in his eyes.

"It's rude to just interrupt" the bar wench snarls at her. She smirks back, seems someone is getting jealous.

"As you're just the lucky charm of the Captain here, let's see if he is still winning when I join the game"

She pulls her bosom right in the view of said Captain and asks in a low voice:"Oh dear Captain, please let me join one round and I will show you how to really play this game"

She knows Hook never back off a challenge and follows his motion to take the place beside him. The wench totally forgotten on his lap needs to remove herself at his sudden movement.

"So Love, you really think you can manage to defeat me, the infamous Captain Hook, at "Cheat"?"

"Yes, afraid?" she answers and gives him a challenging look. She knows she can defeat him. This game is made for her and her ability to detect lies.

And with that the game starts.

Emma wins the first round and more follows as the Captain can't admit that he has found his master.

The wench forgotten since the time Emma sat beside the Captain is pouting in her corner and after the 3rd round she tries to seduce the Hook again. He only rejects her with the words "Go be useful, the lady and I are thirsty and need rum"

Emma can't suppress a smile - yes she got the Captain hooked.

The wench only throws the bottle at the table without a word and is not seen again.

The rum-level in the bottle sinks continuously and Emma tries to drink not as much to reach a drunken level because she doesn't trust herself with Hook. The flirting is great he is just the sex on two legs as always but the difference is this is not her Killian (yet) and so no deeper feelings are involved and she just enjoys the attention she gets from him.

No Emma, don't look in his incredible beautiful blue eyes, you have to focus, you need him to help you!

And that's the turning point. She feels Hook's hand tracing small circles on her leg, tentatively reaching higher and higher with every circle and as much as her blood starts to boil she needs to focus.

She takes a hold on his hand and places it on the table again.

"So Hook, I not only came over to you to play silly games, I also want to make business with you" and with that she approaches him so that her tit graze his arm. She feels him stiffens a little bit and with playful gaze on his face he turns to her.

"Is that so love, so pray tell what kind of business a beautiful lass like you want to attend with me? By the way I didn't even catch your name so far" and with that his hand has found its way back to her leg straight going forward to-

She abruptly grabs it and put it again on the table.

"That" she motions from his hand to her core" is not the business I would like to attend with you and" she mimics his words "by the way I didn't tell you my name so far"

With that it seems that Hook sobers a little bit and he looks at Emma curiously.

"No names no business" is the short answer she receives.

An internal battle takes place in Emma's mind. Shall I give him my real name? Will I change the future by this?

Oh fuck it and she blurts out: "Fine, its Emma, Emma Swan"

He reaches out his hand" Nice to meet you Swan, Captain Hook at your service and now tell, what kind of business is it you searching for?"

"I need to get the wand of the Black Fairy and I was told that you're the right person I should ask to guide me" she smiles coyly. O common Killian, take the bait, I'm a damsel in distress and this is what you like, don't you? Her thoughts keep running, at the silence she faces.

"You want me to bring you to the Black Fairy so you can steal her wand?! Are you crazy?"

"Why, you don't need to steal it, you just have to lead me to her"

"And what is in it for me?" He leans forward so that his lips are only a mere inches away from hers.

"I know a way to the crocodile you're trying to get your revenge on"

He looks shocked and grabs her arm brutally.

"How do I know that you can hold your end of the bargain?" By that Emma has to smile remembering her conversation in the giant's cellar:

"Try something new Captain, its called trust"


	4. Chapter 3- The Deal

**Authors note**:

Many thanks to all my new follower! My muse keeps going so another chapter tfor you today. It's a little bit shorter than the other two but as I intented on putting more story in it I decided to stop here and make another chapter on the other actions I planned to write in chapter 3.

Reviews are much appreciated and many thanks for shell36799 for the review :)

* * *

Something snapped in his expression and with a brutal grip on her arm he pushes her from the bench they were sitting on and drags her with him through the door.

Emma is really baffled by the change in his demeanour and is at first at a loss of words.

Hook pulls her in a quite street and pins her against the wall, hook against her throat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are" he growls with a cold tone and as she looks up to his eyes she sees the storm of anger raging in his expression.

"Lass, lass, lass...Come to my table, flirt with me, show me these nice tits" with that his other hand squeezed hard on her left breast which likely will cause a bruise. Emma screams in pain.

"Shshsh, we don't want to draw any attention, Lass. I just want to give you a reminder with whom you're dealing with and that I'm not just any young lieutenant you can twist around your finger with your sweet flirting, your gorgeous body or your beautiful green eyes."Emma's blood is freezing by the tone in his voice, although speaking compliments the whole situation reminds her of a predator growling at his prey before it takes its final hit.

"Think, Emma, think!" Her thoughts are rotating and she's aware that the tip of his hook is drawing some blood on her neck. "How did I manage him at our first meeting, right, by calling him out as a liar and holding a knife to his throat, great where is a knife when I need one! Ok so I have to do it the old-fashioned bail bonds-person-way.." and with that she rises her knee with all the power she got and shoot it directly into his crown jewels. Hook hasn't reckoned that she would be this fast and powerful and after the impact he finds himself on the ground howling in pain.

Emma flashes into action and draws his own cutlass to hold it to his throat.

"You bastard! Is that a way to treat a lady who tries to make some business with you?!" She sees him shift- is there a hint of adoration in his look- no she must have mistaken it. But with his typical smirk he calls out "Good, you've bested me, I can count the people who did this on one hand" Emma just rolls her eyes at this well-known statement because what does he thinks, that she is impressed? She bested him several times in their shared past not to mention Lake Nostos. Her only comment is "Asshole".

"So would you please be so kind and give me my cutlass back, love?" Oh he is flirty again, Emma just snorts.

"Now I'm your love again?! A few moments ago you assaulted me and now you want me to give up my only defence?! Not a chance buddy..."

"And if I agree on that deal of yours? Look I know that you're enjoying the view of my deviously handsome body but I have a reputation to hold" He tries to stand up, but Emma just gives a little more pressure on her hold.

"Nonono, Captain not so fast. You will bring me to the Black Fairy and will help me retrieve the wand and I will not be double-crossed, I can tell you a little secret" She kneels beside him so that she can still hold the cutlass in check but also is able to go near his ear "I can see when someone is lying" she whispers "that's how I managed to beat you at the game you know?" She sees how his eyes widened with understanding "see no funny business with me!"

"Ok, ok, lass deal's granted" she sees the truth in his eyes.

"Good" She gives him her hand to help him up. "Go grab your men, we'll start directly, I have a son to return to" and with that she pushes him against the front door again. She only hears him mutters "lass you're one hell of a woman" when they enter the tavern again.

"Guys, this is the Lady Swan" he motions in her direction "she will be our guest on our next journey as I have just made a deal with her" The crew throws sceptical looks at her and the corner she detects Smee, a coy smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your gambling but we have to set sail as fast as possible as Swan is on an urgent mission, so get your asses back on board and make sure the stocking is filled for about 8 weeks" She sees the disagreement in their faces, but also recognize the deep loyalty the crew is giving their Captain, but then his words sinks in- 8 weeks?!

"So my Lady, as the orders are given I would suggest we return to my ship and I show you your quarter" He puts his arm around her with a little more power than needed and guides her through the door.

"8 weeks" she exclaims as soon as they are nearing the pier.

"Yes, what did you expect that the Fairy lives nearby? It's a long and dangerous trip you insisted on, lass"

He motions her to follow him on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Emma shudders at the memories of the last voyage she has taken with this ship, long and dangerous indeed. Where the hell did Killian hide the Jolly Roger in Storybroke. Since her return every time she went to docks she hadn't seen the marvel. No wonder Killian loved her so much. Oh god I already talk about a ship as "her" she thinks as she hears Hook asking her something.

"What?" "I asked if you have ever been on a ship like this before" his tone's a little bit annoyed "Why" "Because you're moving around as if you own my Jolly Roger!" Emma twitches because she wasn't aware of the fact that she already has crossed the deck to the railing absentminded caressing the old wood.

"Ahm, yes I was, but it was some time ago and of course a different ship" She sees that Hook doesn't buy her explanation as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, I will show you your quarters" he says and begins his way below deck.

She knows exactly where he is taken her, as she has spent a few nights in the same cabin on their trip to Neverland.

"This is my first mates cabin. Smee will retreat to the crew's quarter, so that you can have your privacy along the journey. And if you need company" he motions to the cabin on the opposite of the doorway" feel free to join me in my bed any time" He wiggles his eyebrows in the typical Killian-way that she can just snort a "dream on buddy"

"Right how can I forget that you are a feisty one" unconsciously he touches his throat where his cutlass has left a small wound from her attack.

"Don't you like it" and with that she just closes the door right in front of his face and leans against the doorframe. A small sigh of relief escapes her. She did it, she convinced Killian, no, she correct herself, his rather vengeful version Hook, to help her, she is on the Jolly Roger and soon they will be on their way to the Black Fairy.

"Mom, Dad, Henry - I will be home soon" is one of her last thoughts before she collapses on the bed.

She is lulled into a deep sleep by the calming swaying of the ship and is not aware of the busy motions on board as the crew follow the shouted orders of an ill-humoured Captain from the helm.

She isn't aware of the commando "Set sail mates" and she isn't aware that Hook is touching the wound on his throat several times again while steering the Jolly Roger out of the Harbour with an expression on his face which can only be described as astonished.


	5. Chapter 4- The Jolly Roger

**Authors note:**

Many thanks to all the new followers. Unfortunately I update faster than the page can handle and so it didn't put in the 3rd chapter as an update, so I suggest you read it bevor you read the 4th :)

It seems that my muse keeps flowing, as I still didn't write all scenes I've planned so stay tuned!

* * *

Emma wakes up the next morning by the sunrays tickling her nose. "Why the hell is my bed swaying?!" She tries to fall back into sleep but suddenly all events of the past days came crushing in.

Defeating the wicked witch, her new baby brother, wanting to go back to New York with Henry, discussing "home" with Killian, falling through a time portal to land in the fucking freaking Enchanted Forest right after her parents wedding, meeting an unicorn, finding Granny and Ruby, get help from Blue, finding Hook, getting attacked by Hook and finally falling asleep in a cabin on the Jolly Roger.

"Oh god, why is everything so fucked up in my life" she rolls to her side only to hiss out of pain as she rolls over her bruised breast. "Yeah, Killian would definitely not treat me like this" but her thoughts are being interrupted by someone clearing his throat. She opens slowly an eye only to find Hook right in front of her bed his face only a few inches away from her face.

"Rise and shine, Swan. Many work to do on a ship like mine and don't expect to be treated like a Princess. Just because you convinced me to make a deal with you, doesn't mean you won't have to play a role among my crew."

"You've got to be kidding me, what was with privacy and more important intruding someone's personal space?!"

She shoves the leather-clad pirate back to stand up from the bed, absolutely unaware that her corset must have been slipped during her sleep and she is now giving the pirate a private show.

Blushing to his lecherous look she adjusts it and hisses: "What? All the cocky and flirty behavior doesn't get you to actually see a woman naked?!"

The well-known smirk is plastered on his face and with a small brush of his hook against her cheek he says "Oh Love, you wound me, I let you know I had my fair share of women in my life, but I must admit not many bosom can compare with your assets" His gaze is roaming over her body and she can really feel the tension building up.

She is holding her breath at the intimacy of the moment and curses quietly to herself, because she can't have let him know how deeply she is affected by him, but the moment is broken as he turns towards the door.

"So, Swan, I give you ten minutes to make you presentable, water is on the table in the corner. Meet me on deck and I will show you what your duties for today are."

With that the door closes and Emma takes in a deep breath. Damn pirate, always got under her skin and to her horror she likes the vengeful version of Killian for some reason as well.

She takes a look out of the window to see that the sun is rising and they are in middle of the ocean.

What luck that Granny has washed her clothing so she is no longer damned to wear this ridiculous corset and skirt.

But the black turtleneck seems a little too warm to wear so she must stick to her tank top.

With a sigh she pulls on her skinny black jeans and slips into her boots. She hates those long skirts which apparently are the latest fashion in the Enchanted Forest.

Remembering her last time on the Jolly, which was drafty, she picks up her blonde mane and pulls it into a messy bun. After cleaning her with the served water she takes a look in the mirror and thinks that she is now prepared to meet the Captain up on deck.

As soon as she takes her first step on deck she smells the salty air and the wind is rushing in her face. She loves the sea; always has, as it was always the best way to calm her mind down.

She roams her gaze through the busy crew men in order to find Hook. The deck is looking like some kind of anthill. Men wherever she looks. Some of them cleaning the deck, others are making knots for some kind of web and many of them are climbing in the sails and doing whatever needs to be done there.

As she looks to the helm she sees him standing behind the steering wheel and she must admit he is a very attractive man, not that she doesn't find Killian hot, but seeing his past-self, in a really sexy red vest, among his crew and exuding authority she can't help to think what activities they could participate together on the helm.

As Hook recognizes her staring he motions her to come up to him.

"Your realm seems to have a strange taste of womens' attire, it's so much easier to please a women under her skirt than with these strange trousers" She feels his gaze roaming up and down her body and when she holds his look she sees lust in his eyes but not the adoration she sees every time she looks into Killians.

"Stop undressing me and just for your information it's really handy if you have to work"

"Ah Swan, you've got a point. Are you ready to work?" At her questioning look he pushes a bucket full of water and a mop brush into her hands "Although my men are doing got work, sometimes she needs the soft touch of a woman" At her rolling eyes he just winks and gets closer to her, only to whisper in her ear "And Swan, on this deck it is required to say "Aye Captain" after accepting an order"

Her mouth falls open at his demeanor she pounds the handle of the mop brush to the ground and hisses "Hook, I'm not one of your crew and I'm certainly not a whore who is on your ship for fun and money, so no I will NEVER EVER call you Captain!"

As she turns in fury he only smirks and shouts ""We'll see, we'll see and love, please be so kind and start with the galley the breakfast was a little messy this morning"

Emma lets out a frustrated yell and stomps below deck. Would she have turned at this moment she would have seen that Hooks look follows her in awe wondering why the hell the lass knows where the galley is.

She enters the galley and is shocked by the mess she found there. "Men" she snorts and isn't sure where to start.

So she starts with all the dirty plates and staples them on one side of the table, she looks around in searching of the utility sink and when she remembers that it was behind a small wall in the back of the galley.

She grabs the plates and makes her way around the corner when she bumps into a figure.

"Ohohoh ssssorry" the boy, she bumped in, stutters. He looks not older than 16 and really seems to be nervous.

"I have to be sorry" Emma gives him a friendly smile "Wasn't expecting another living soul in this mess and didn't look where I go, by the way I'm Emma" She reaches out her hand "Iiii'mm SSSSSean" He answers as he takes her hand and gives it a strong-pressured handshake.

"Nice to meet you Sean, no need to be nervous, I won't bite. What are you doing below deck? Thought all the men are up and busy"

"Yeah, III'mm rrresponsibbble for tttthe ggggalley" She smiles an encouraging smile at him and let the plates fall into the sink "So Sean, seems as if I have the pleasure to help you today with your work" As he stares at her in disbelief her smile only grows wider. "So I would suggest that we at first clean up the mess which was left by the others and then I will clean the ground and after that I can help you at preparing dinner" She starts to scrub the dirty plates in the water. Sean seems to be startled at first, but takes the clean plate from her to dry it.

Soon they fall in a routine and as Sean relaxes he isn't stuttering anymore.

Emma learns that he is in fact 16 and an orphan who is a member of Hook's crew since 2 years "Oh god, just a few years older than Henry and living this way of life" She really feels sorry for him although she tries not to show him.

The time flies by and soon they have prepared dinner and the galley is filled with more and more men.

Some of them eying her skeptically, some of them friendly and some are looking as if they want to eat her alive.

Emma shudders and sits beside Sean to eat her first meal for the day. The Captain is nowhere to be seen.

She eats fast because she wants to get on deck before the others finished their meal, to have some time alone and think.

She's standing at the railing and looks at the sunset as the waves are gently swaying the ship.

But she is not alone for a long. Her whole body freezes as she hears someone approach her.

She turns with a rush and puts a dagger she found during the day to the throat of the intruder.

"Whoah Lass" Hook raises his arms in surrender "We really have to work on your manners"

She withdraws the dagger and he went beside her to look the sunset.

"I know how you feel" He starts "You don't want to abandon him the way you were"

"Pardon" Emma is startled by his statement but what did she expect. She was an open book to him from the start, why should it be different this time with his past self.

"And how pray tell are you telling that I was abandoned?"

"It's the look in your eyes Love, a look I see in every Lost Boys face back at my time in Neverland"

In contrast to their conversation back during the climbing of the beanstalk Emma sees a change in Hook's eyes and it becomes clear with a strike- he was abandoned too!

Further she is detects that he is unknowingly caressing his tattoo with his hook and she knows now is the time to ask the question she asks him so long ago on the forecourt of the giants castle.

"Who's Milah, on the tattoo? Is she the reason why you're seeking revenge on Rumple?" She knows the answer is yes but she wants to test his reaction and regrets the question as soon as she meets his gaze.

All the pain of the world is mirrored in his eyes.

"Yes" the answer is softly spoken.

Now is her chance, she can't take it to see him in so much pain and so she goes all in.

"You know, revenge won't bring her back. Believe me. I know what I say as I lost more people than someone can bear.

And revenge..."

She sees how he snaps in anger.

"How dare you, you know nothing about me! My only goal is to skin the crocodile and avenge Milah, my only love. And then I can meet her again and no one especially not some goddamn random wench like you will stand in my way!"

With that he shoves her to the side and turns to climb the ladder below deck.

Emma sees him fumbling with his rum flask on his way down, a sad smile is showing on her face, remembering his confession in the Echo Caves:

_"I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else. That is until I met you."_

"God Killian, what shall I do" is her silent prayer as she stands alone at the reeling looking into the dark sea.


	6. Chapter 5- The Fight

**Authors note**

And it continues :) This chapter has some Captain Swan feels- finally.

Welcome to the new followers and people who favorite my story.

Reviews are highly appreciated- in other words, please please review I'm really curios to read how you like it so far.

* * *

The days come and go on the Jolly Roger and Emma adapts well to the life on the sea. She falls into a daily routine in which she mainly works together with Sean.

She grew really fond of the blond-haired boy with the kind brown eyes.

They have a lot of fun down at the galley and Sean entertains her by telling stories of adventures he had experienced on board of the Jolly Roger.

She tries to hold her distance to the rest of the crew as she still is not sure if everyone is as friendly as Sean.

Except for Smee (she still thinks he is a rat, his character is a little bit doubtful) and John, some middle-aged sailor who seems to be in Hook's crew for quite some time she didn't have any contact.

A lack of interaction could also be count for the Captain as well. Since their encounter on deck the Captain tries to avoid her like the plague.

He is even more brooding and his flask is symbolically attached to his mouth. His drunkenness a permanent condition and according to Sean he is even more ill-tempered, violent and even more erratic as normal.

Everyone is relieved on these days when the Captain decides to not leave his quarter.

In contradiction of the crew Emma knows exactly why Hook acts like a bully and so she tries hart not to cross his way.

This is until she hears screams one night when they are approximately 2 weeks at sea. At first she thinks she has just dreamed it, but with the next scream she can't hold back, takes her dagger and opens the door from her cabin.

The doorway is only dimly lit by some candles and Emma looks right and then left to make sure nobody is lurking in the shadows to attack her. Suddenly another scream clangs through the doorway and she realized that the noises came from Hook's cabin. She makes her way to it, only to find it locked. "Great that Neal taught me how to pick a lock" and so she takes a hairpin from her head and after a few moments the door opens.

"Holymoly what a mess! How can one man create such a thunderstorm in his cabin" she frowns at the sight in front of her. Papers are splattered on the floor, several broken glasses, bottles accompanying them and the cherry on top are the priate's clothes messy arranged in the whole cabin.

"Crocodile!" she hears Hook muttered from his bed and then a cry "Milah".

"So apparently no one is murdered at the moment" Emma is relieved but then she takes in the sight of the pirate lying half-naked on his bed. He looks wrecked and desperate even in his dreams as he is tossing back and forth silently crying.

She knows she should probably simply leave him be, but she can't bear his suffering. In the future he will be one of her closest friends maybe her only one, one on whom she can always rely on. She knows with a fact that he had willingly followed her through the time portal if it hadn't closed so fast and so she nears the bed and softly stroke his thick hair.

"Hook, Hook" She tries to wake him with soft whispers "Wake up, you're having a nightmare. Wake up Hook"

What she didn't expect was the pirate pulling her in a deep hug and sighing content in her neck.

A longing "Oh Milah, you smell so good" is whispered in her ear as a hand wanders over her body. Her heart begins to rage as his hand eagerly begins to roam to her tits. It feels so good and he is so tender and she begins to turn to him, his rum-spiked breath tickling her nose when she realizes what she is about to do.

So she makes the only thing she can think and shoves the pirate rudely away from her.

"I'm not Milah Hook. Please wake up" Now she is shaking him forcefully. With a start he jumps up and looks disorientated and tired around his room.

"Swan?!" What are you doing here" he realizes their intimate position and retreats to the corner of the bed like a wounded animal.

"Sorry, I just heard someone screaming and wanted to help" Apologetically she holds up the dagger" But apparently nobody was murdered, it was just you're having a nightmare so I tried to wake you" She shrugs.

She sees that Hook knows that there is more to it as she was lying in his arms as he wakes up but has no intention on pressing this fact any further.

She stands up and begins to walk out of his cabin as something rustling behind her and then feels a hand on her shoulder.

She turns around and stands face to face to a shirtless Hook. She holds her breath "Oh man, he has really a reason to be cocky, these muscular abs, those strong arms, his dark chest hair which leads the way to..."

"Thank you Swan" her thoughts are interrupted by the pirate she was shamelessly ogling a few seconds ago.

"Ahm, you're welcome" He smirks. Shit he is absolute aware that she was staring at him, Emma stop thinking with your core!

"Love, it's nice to see, that you have no fear to interrupt an attended murder with this sweet dagger of yours but I think if you had hit on a real pirate murdering someone it could have gone bad. Do you know how to handle a sword?"

Emma just smiles at the memory of their duel and answers self confident "Of course, I've even slain a dragon to safe my son"

"Oh a dragon you say" a mockingly tone in his voice "Go back to bed, tomorrow we will have a lesson so I can see how good you really are!" She nods and goes back to her cabin.

With a still racing heart she falls back to sleep again.

The next morning is a sunny one. As Emma climbs up on deck she is greeted by the same busy routine as everyday with just one exception. Hook leans against the railing, a sword in front of him.

"Here" he throws the sword in her direction, but Emma is too surprised so that the sword crashes on the floor "Tztztz Swan, slays a dragon but is not able capture a sword, bad form" But at his honest smile she sees that he is just teasing her.

She picks up the sword and turns it around moving it from right to left to right.

"Are you ready to start Swan? Let's see what is really in you" and with that he lounges towards her with his own cutlass. Emma can parry the blow and tries to hit him herself. He is fast; he is agile and moves around fast. Emma is shocked as she has expected something differently she tries her best but soon she is cornered and with a twitch from his hand she lost her sword. She stares at him in disbelief and then shoves against him "You bastard you threw it, I can't believe it. How could I not know" before she can continue to rant Hook grabs her arm and lift her chin with his hook "What did I throw?" he asks, a confused look displayed on his face. Damn it, she nearly reveals herself as being someone from his future!

"Forget it, I'm just a bad loser" She tries to distract him and gives him a huge smile "Congratulations" she reaches out her hand for a handshake, but Hook just pats her shoulder and says "No need to be disappointed love, 300 years of experience can't be beaten easily and to be honest you weren't that bad but you should focus more on your opponent"

She gulps and is really bewildered. Why would he threw the fight at Lake Nostos when is only goal was to reach Storybrooke to enact his revenge? She is lost in thoughts as she realized Hook is still standing in front of her eying her up.

To distract him, she asks for a replay on which he obliged directly.

They were again engaged in wild fight as she finds herself in the same situation as Lake Nostos. She is on her back and Hook slowly comes down on her, his hook and cutlass holding her sword.

"Good form lass, good form but still not good enough" Oh no oh no, she knows what will follow and she mentally curses at her stupidity and there it is "Normally I prefer more enjoyable activities with a woman in her back, bit of advice lass, when I jab you with my sword, you feel it" He is now so near that she could kiss him by moving just a bit.

In opposite to their situation at Lake Nostos Emma is in no need to knock him out and so she joins his game.

"Is that so, Captain Innuendo" her voice sounds breathy and she slowly moves below him, just enough to get a good friction at his groin. She hears him groan and repeats her movement. She feels his cock hardening and it is right at the place she wants him to be. Her core is throbbing as well, oh god what is she doing. She shifts again, it feels so good. A soft sigh escapes her lips and she looks up into his eyes which apparently are clouded by lust and hunger. That's then she realizes that they are making quite the show and many members of the crew have stopped with their work.

She moves again which earns another groan from Hook who looks her deep in the eyes, licks his lips and whispers "Surrender love and let this move in some more private quarters before I can't stop me from ravishing you right here on deck" he presses his stone-hard cock again against her core to underline his statement and she can feel his thickness. No she can't let him have his way with her!

A wicked smile shows on her face as she says "Why surrender Hook? When I'm winning?" and that's when he feels the tip of her dagger stabbing his neck.

"Don't you know? You have to focus on your opponent." She imitates his previous words and gives him a mischievous look. He rolls beside her and stands up, the bulge in his trousers still prominently visible before he turns to her and reaches out his hand to help her up. With a large grin across his face he pulls her up in his arms and exclaims "You're one hell of a woman, Emma Swan!"

And when she looks up in his eyes she sees the adoration mirrored which she was only aware of when Killian looked at her and she isn't sure whether she should like it or not and so she frees herself from his hold and starts her way to the galley to help Sean.

"Thanks for the lesson, Hook. I really enjoyed it, especially our _activity_ at the end" she winks at him and must suppress a chuckle as his mouth falls open.


	7. Chapter 6- The Battle

**Authors note**

Unfortunately 2 updates on the same day count as one from my experience so I would suggest to those, who don't follow the story to read **chapter 5 The Fight **first.

This means because I don't want any chapter to be overseen that I will only update 1 chapter a day.

I'm flashed by all the new followers and reviews- you made my day.

MissMimisAccount: I'll finish this story, promised. The plot is outlined and I can't wait to write the last two chapters because they were the main scenes I had in mind when I had the idea of this story. How long the story will be depends on my muse which fills the content between my outlined plot.

And now on with the story and no epic tale is made without some angst so please don't be too mad at me.

* * *

"The Captain is in a much lighter mood in these past days" Sean starts their conversation as they are peeling potatoes for dinner. It was really great to see how he improves, no stuttering anymore in her presence.

Since the legendary swordfight she and Hook had found a way to ease the tension boiling between them by flirting and bantering.

It became a daily routine that they would sit together at dinner and drink some rum and/or play something with other crewmembers afterwards. On Sean's statement Emma just grins and answers "yes must be the daily entertainment he's joining at latest" remembering the last day when after a few rounds of rum one of the sailors has started to sing a chanty.

Not long after others had joined including Hook and she was mesmerized by his voice as it was beautiful, strong and warm.

His singing could be count as foreplay. Her thoughts drifts...

"Yeah, this and pardon me Emma, but I think it has also something to do with you. To be honest I've never seen him this way and some of the older mates even say that they have never seen him like this…"

Emma doesn't know what to say. She also notices the changes in his demeanor, like picking up her plate after dinner or that he always opens the doors for her. She even mocks him with "Oh now you're being a gentleman, Hook" and at the expected answer "Love, I'm always a gentleman "only makes her grin widened.

He transforms more and more into the Killian she has come to value and the fact is frightening her.

What if she changes the future somehow? She doesn't want to think of any other future than the one she wants to return to as soon as possible.

"Ah Sean, don't flatter me, your captain is simply enjoying the journey under great weatherly circumstances. "

"When you say so…" and so they continue to peel the potatoes.

After they have finished, Emma excuses herself and makes her way up on deck. There is a small wind and something strange is in the air. Hook is at the helm, steering his ship and looking like he is one unit with her.

Emma can't help but yearn for the black cladded figure.

"_Seriously, you're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doe eyes"_ Regina's statement came into her mind. Ok Regina, point taken, I definitely yearn. He's just so good looking when the wind blows through his thick hair...

"Swan" Hook calls and motions her to come up the helm. "Do you want to learn how to steer?" She eyes him in disbelieve to make sure he's telling the truth and there it is, he holds her look as to prove the point and so she steps forward.

"So how do I steer your boat" she mocks him "Swan, you should know better. She's a ship and if you come to me and grab the wheel I will show you" She is plastered between the wheel and Hook , feeling his lean body pressed into her back.

"Port and Starboard" he motions to the signs graved behind the wheel. "Left and right" is her commentary and he only grins.

"When I say go two notches port you have to move the wheel…"two bar to the left, may I?

"Yes, you're a quick learner, from my experience, you would make a hell of a pirate", Swan!" He takes her hand to the bar and together they move the wheel.

They're standing in silence just enjoying the mutual presence. She feels his breath in her neck and his body heat warms her in this chill evening.

She even leans more into him and his hooked arm sneaks around her when they hear a shout from the crown nest.

"Ship ahead, Captain! And it raises the black sail!"

The moment is broken and she is aware of how is body freezes. The commotion on deck grows higher and higher. Smee approaches them "Captain it seems that it is the Queen Anne's Revenge" "Give me my spy-glass, Smee!"

He looks through it only to get his suspicion confirmed. "Blackbeard" he growls. "Swan get under deck and hide, this won't be pretty!"

She hesitates a moment but as she sees the determination in his eyes she does as he says.

"Mates, trouble ahead! It seems that Blackbeard is about to attack us. Are you ready to fight? For the Jolly Roger, for our lives and for your Captain?!"

The crew raises their fists up in the air and a loud "Aye" sound above deck.

Emma wanders nervously back and forth in her cabin. She hears stamping of many feet above here, a noise that seems to come from moving the cannon in their respective positions and all this even makes her nerviness grow more.

By the first shot she is shocked but soon the noise of others follows. The Jolly Roger rocks to the side as she makes contact with the other ship. She hears men howling and it seems that the battle has started.

She can't just stay here and hope for the best. She has to help them, has to fight at their side. She is the reason they were sailing in these waters and her decision is made. She grabs her dagger and the sword with which she dueled Hook and runs above deck.

There she is greeted with chaos. Men fighting everywhere, blood are splattering, injured and dead bodies on the ground and she is just in time to pull her sword to defend Sean against some rag-looking pirate.

She attends the fight with full passion only half aware, that she kills some men with her sword.

The fight grows wilder and wilder and there are victims of both sides. Hook is oblivious of Emma's participation at the battle till he spots her blonde head which is highlighted in the battle scene. At this moment Emma is cornered by three filthy looking pirates who seem to have more in mind than just attack and kill her.

"What a nice whore Hook got himself there" One with fewer teeth than fingers says as he is approaching her. "Yes Wilson, seems like we find us the jackpot on this vessel" the other one mentions who apparently has only one eye and is approaching her as well.

Two she could handle but the third one is a giant and he seems to be even more eager to get his way with her. "Stop it guys. I saw her first I take her first" He is already just a few inches away as he collapses like a card house. His two mates turn around confused.

"Emma" a heavy breathing Hook stands behind the fallen man, blood dripping from his cutlass.

"Ah come to rescue your whore, Hook" the one eyed pirate spat at him.

"She's not a whore!" Hook's voice is raging with anger and soon both attackers fall dead on the floor.

"Emma, love, is everything fine" She only nods and take in his appearance. His hair is messy, he is breathing heavy and his leather attire is soaked with blood.

"Love, there was a reason why I asked you to stay hidden, this-"he motions around deck "is dangerous and I don't want to get you hurt"

"But I can help! I even battled some of these filthy creatures!" "Yes you did, but it would help me to know that you're not in danger!" His look is pleading and with a sigh she retreats the battle.

As she is on her way, trying not to draw any further attention she looks back and sees Killian (yes this is Killian not Hook!) battle 3 pirates at once. He is such a great swords-man but then she recognizes that it is just an ambush as Blackbeard is approaching him to make a final hit.

That's then something snaps inside her.

"_Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor. It's emotion. You must ask yourself, why am I doing this, who am I protecting. Feel it!"_

Rumples words are echoing in her mind and she feels it, she feels the magic in her. How is it possible? Zelena took her magic; it hasn't return after her death why does she feel it now?!Repression, she didn't want to have any magic, wanted just to live a normal life with Henry in New York, but this feels just like a bad dream for her because now, Killian's life is on the line and she needs to help him.

With a desperate cry of "Killian!" she concentrates all the power she got and a white burst of power rushes through her directly to all the enemies who arch on the floor unable to move any limp anymore.

A strange silence falls over deck as Killian just stares at Emma in disbelief. He looks behind himself only to find Blackbeard on his knees the knife with which he planned to kill him still raised, but currently frozen to this place.

That's then he hears a shout from the Queen Anne.

"She's a witch! Kill her" and everything goes in slow motion. Emma turns to the voice only to see an archer taking his position aiming on her. She hears Killian's frantic shouts of her name and erratic movements as he tries desperately to reach her in time, but it is too late.

The arrow shots through the air and hits her in her shoulder, right above her heart. She stumbles backwards in Killian's arms, still upholding her magic.

"Defeat them! I don't know how long…"

"Shh Emma save your breath" he motions his crew to finish of the enemy which they execute directly.

"Smee! Help me bringing Emma to my quarter. Sean search for Doc and bring hot water and some clean sheets to my cabin"

Emma wonders why there is so much concern in his voice because she can only look up in this beautiful eyes and he is alive!

"Killian" and the world turns black.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Recovery

**Authors note**

Many thanks to all the new people who follow and favourite my story! A special thanks for the ones who reviewed. Please keep it going!

Longest chapter until now with some CS-Feels at the end.

Good news, the next 2 chapters are already written and I will continue writing today!

* * *

She_ sits at their normal booth at Granny's. Henry is by her side, her mom and dad in opposite of them. Her little baybrother is cuddled in her mother's arms and they are looking into the storybook, the story of how her parents fall in love._

"_Really, you want him the first thing to know that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery?!"_

"_That's just how we met, that's not how we fell in love" Her mother says to the baby with a sweet voice._

_That's then the scene begins to get blurry and fading._

"_No, no, I need to get back!" Emma is screaming but everything keeps swirling and the blackness covers her._

"Hurry, we need to get her in my cabin!" Killian holds an unconscious Emma and with the help of Smee he manages to get in his cabin in high speed.

Doc is already waiting and soon Emma lies on his bed.

"This doesn't look good Captain, we need to remove the arrow but there is a possibility that I can't stop the bleeding. She's lucky that the arrow doesn't hit her heart but it's still critical"

"Do everything what's in your power, doc!"

Sean enters the cabin with the asked water and the clean sheets.

"I will remove the arrow now, but after that we need to take her shirt off" Killian nods. "Smee, Sean please leave the cabin and help the others on deck, Emma is now a priority. Disturb only when it's really necessary!"

They leave the cabin and Killian turns back to Emma and Doc who apparently has already removed the arrow.

Emma's shirt begins to soak with blood. "Hurry, we need to take it off, so that we can put pressure on the wound!"

With a rip of his hook the material is damaged but there is still a strange undergarment left. Killian rips it apart as well.

They remove the rags and Killian starts to put pressure on the wound with a clean cloth to stop the bleeding.

Doc just stands at his side at first but then motions him to step aside. "Captain, please let me see her, I need space to look the wound"

Killian hesitates but then steps aside to let Doc remove the blood soaked cloth.

"Ok Captain, the wound has stopped bleeding under the pressure, that's a good sign, no artery seemed to be harmed, but we need to hurry and close the wound. Can you give me some rum, don't want the girl get an infection, do we?!"

Killian searches his cabin and soon returns with a bottle of rum.

"Thanks god that she's unconscious this will sting and the needed stitches aren't an easy ride either"

Doc cleans the wound with the hot water and pours the rum on another clean cloth to sanitize it. Then he starts to stitch up Emma.

Except from a few quiet cries no movement from the woman on bed is seen.

Killian stands still and watch Doc finishes his work.

"She needs to rest, Captain. The next days will decide her fate. Pray to god that she doesn't get an infection!"

With that he leaves the cabin and a shocked to the bones Killian knees besides his bed, his hand softly caressing Emma's face.

"Oh Emma, what did you do? You can't just save me and then put yourself in the line!"

His head sinks down on Emma's breast where her heart beats strong and loud.

"Who are you, Emma Swan? Nobody on this sheep knows my real name but you called it twice today"

He starts to softly stroke her hair when the door of his cabin bursts open.

"Captain?" "Smee, don't you dare burst in my cabin like this again! Emma needs to rest and I told you only to interrupt if it is really urgent!"

"But Captain, the crew of Queen Anne has surrendered, we need you on deck"

"Ok, ok, but first send Sean to the cabin. I need him to watch Emma." He dragged the blanket over Emma so noone can see that she is still bare underneath.

Faster than anyone would count on Smee ,he leaves the cabin and a few moments later an obvious horrified Sean enters the Cabin.

"How is she Captain?" "The wound is stitched but the next days will decide her fate. If her body is burning up, use some cold water to reduce the temperature." "Aye"

Hook enters the deck only to find most of the chaos removed. There's a pile of bodies, most of them from the enemies and the surviving Crew of the Queen Anne's including their captain is standing at the railing, holding in check by his crew.

"So, you're bastards tried to captured my ship?!" His voice is loud and angry "Now see what you've got. Many of your mates are dead" he motions to the pile of corpses "Even some of my men part the same destiny. And that's the reason why I don't want any of you to survive." He looks at the shocked faces of their opponents. Only Blackbeard has a lunatic smile on his face.

"Oh, the fearsome Captain Hook, where were you when your crew took the leftovers after your witch's attack? Holding hands with this little whore of yours? I've bet she screams even louder your name when you fuck…"He doesn't get to finish the sentence because Killian slaps his face with a brutal fervor.

"She is no whore and you will pay for what you done, to her and to my crew."

He turns to his crew.

"Set their live boats on sea. Leave them water and food for one day and then sink this goddamn ship!"

Everyone looks shocked.

They'd expected to finish them off right now, but to die on sea by thirst and hunger is an even crueler destiny.

His crew follows his orders and soon the surviving men are placed in two boats.

Blackbeard is gaged and captivated.

"Enjoy your trip Blackbeard, may the fate decide how you dies. No matter what you earned to die a cruel death."

The boats are released to the sea and soon after, the cannon of the Jolly Roger have sink the other ship.

Killian goes back to the helm and talks to John to continue the course and soon the Jolly Roger is on her way.

As he enters the cabin he sees a sleeping Emma on his bed and an as well sleeping Sean on a stool beside her, holding her hand.

He clears his throat and Sean jumps at the sound. "Thanks lad. You're released, go back to the galley and serve dinner"

He takes Sean's place at Emma's side. She's burning up so he puts several wet clothes on her wrists, her knees and her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have magic, love?"

That's when he hears her whispering. "Henry, I will come back to you, I will always come back to you. I'm so sorry that I gave you away"

He just sits there and stares and can't bring it over him to leave her.

It takes three days for Emma to wake up. She stirs first and hesitantly opens her eyes. She takes in her surroundings. "Oh Jesus Christ which train hit me?!" She realizes she is not in her cabin, she is in Killians. "What the fuck happened to me?" She turns her head and sees Killian sank down on a stool beside the bed. He looks so stressed and is stirring in his dream. Something feels strange and that's when she realizes that she is naked above her jeans. Oh god, I'm naked and he is here and he has seen me. Oh God, Oh God.

She tries to move but a sharp pain from her shoulder stops her motions and she can't suppress a cry of pain.

Killian awakes with a start.

"Thank god you're awake!" She can't help but recognize the concern in his voice. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember, love?" "No, I only remember you rescuing me and my retreat to the cabin, then nothing. By the way thank you."

"Thank you?" he blurts out. "I think you really aren't aware what you'd done?! Why didn't you tell me that you have magic Emma?"

Oh,Oh wait what? Emma really tries to remember. She remembers the pure panic which overloads her at the sight of Killian being attacked by Blackbeard.

"I.. I didn't know I had it back." She bows her head. "It was taken from me and until now, I wasn't aware that is was back."

"Who told you my name, Emma? I never told you and I'm really sure that no one of my crew knows it or if they do, they wouldn't have told you. So why the bloody hell do you know it?!"

Emma hears the desperate plea in his voice. Can she tell him? She knows that he is already fallen for her as his behavior resembles the one from her Killian in the future.

Screw it, she would do everything to preserve the timeline, but he deserves to know.

"Killian… This is not easy for me."

He looks her in the eyes, his blue orbs of eyes filled with curiosity.

"Ok, but first would you please be so kind and give me something to cover me up? Preferable something that has not such a great neckline like the shirts you prefer to wear" He blushes, Captain Hook can blush?! He roams through his closet and gives her a white blouse.

"This should fit" "Didn't know that you had white things in your attire-collection. You should wear it sometimes"

"Emma!"

"Yeah ok, you know that I'm not from this realm, right?" She put the white blouse on and stares right in his face. "Yes, that's the reason you're on this suicide mission to the Black Fairy, but it didn't sinks in me why the hell you don't search for a magic bean, those are hard to come by, but it still must be easier when trying to rob a wand from the cruelest Fairy of all realms."

"Yeah, that… A magic bean wouldn't be enough. Killian don't be mad but I'm not only from another realm but I'm also from the future, a future in which you and I are friends"

She sees him swallow hard. "Don't make fun of me Swan! Timetravel isn't possible!"

"Killian I'm serious, why do you think I know your name or know the Jolly Roger so well?! It's because I know you and I know your ship. We even travel together…" She stops there, no she can't tell him about Neverland.

He stares at her in disbelief.

"I know you're full name is Killian Jones, you've had an older brother named Liam who dies of dreamshade after a mission from your king under wrong circumstances, which apparently turns you into a pirate, I know you met Milah shortly afterwards and fall for her and that she leaves her husband and son for you. You lost your hand after Rumple kills Milah by taken her heart and crushing it in front of you. And I know that you travelled to Neverland again to live long enough to find a way to kill the Dark One and during this time you met Milahs son, Baelfire, and took him in till something happened…"

He stops her by caressing her cheek with his hand. She sees his inner turmoil but everything slams down when he leans in and kisses her. It is soft and caring, an absolute contrast to their passion-filled kiss in Neverland.

She leans into the kiss, because honestly she graved this for quite some time now and it is fantastic, he is fantastic and when he deepens the kiss, she allows it. His tongue asks for permission to enter by slowly caressing her upper lip and the kiss turns into something more meaningful and time stands still. They came up for air and he gentle says her name before leaning in again.

She raises her hand to stop him. He looks confused "But…" She interrupts him "Killian, we can't do this. Without this damn time portal we wouldn't even met yet, and I can't risk changing anything. Please we need to focus, I need to go back they wait for me, including you." A small smile is shown on her face.

"But I take it, that you believe me?"

He nods "So Swan we're just friends in the future?!Just tell me what do I have to do differently to get in your pants?"

He wiggles his eyebrows and her laughter fills the cabin.

But then she gets serious. "Nothing Killian, it's me. I'm damaged gods. My trust is hard to earn, but you, you manage to crawl into my life and destroy the walls around my heart brick by brick. But so much has happened…"

"Tell me" he says and places himself beside her on the bed. "As you have to stay in bed at least for another week, we have a lot of time to talk. So what do you do for life?" He smirks at her rolling eyes. At first there is a comfortable silence between them that is interrupted by Emma

"Killian?"

"Yes?"

"How long was I out?"

"3 days. Why?"

"Nothing" But she knows in her heart that he has only left her side to follow urgent needs in these last 3 days and so she leans her head on his shoulder and begins to talk, about her job, about her family about her life in general and it feels so natural. Lying on bed, in the arms of fucking Captain Hook.


	9. Chapter 8- The Banter

**Authors note:**

I can't believe that the number of Followers/Favourites is still rising and I love your reviews- more more more :)

This chapter is rather short, but I promise that there is more to come.

* * *

"Oh Swan, you're really no fun" he is stroking a loose strand from her hair with his hand.

"Stop being such a dumbass, I can't tell you everything. I can't take a chance to ruin the future."

"But telling me that you chased bad guys for your daily income isn't?" he smiles a warm smile.

As he receives no answer he turns halfway to her only to find her deeply asleep.

"Dream nice my Swan, we have so much things we have to discuss" he places a soft kiss on her forehead and brushes her hair one last time before he leaves the cabin to see, if his crew has made everything in his favor during his absence.

As he enters the helm he finds John at the wheel.

"Ah Captain, how is the Lady Swan doing" "Better, she's a tough lass" "Yeah that she is. So what will be our next destination?"

"It's still Rose Island as I promised to help her to get to the Dark Fairy and that's where her castle is."

"How do you know that?! Nobody knows where the Black Fairy resides."

"I'm more than 300 years old. I have my ways of gaining information"

"Ok, Rose Island it is. This means at least a week travel"

"That's fine, Swan needs to recover and the castle of the Fairy is not easy to reach so I need her at full energy."

The days went by and soon they were about to reach the harbor of Rose Island.

"How's your shoulder Swan?" Killian asks her on the day of the landfall.

"Good, not perfect but well" "Can I take a look?" he asks and she looks a little bit ashamed for a moment. But hey, he had seen her boobs and didn't tease her afterwards. He won't be disgusted by a nasty wound.

She pulls her blouse to the side to reveal the nearly healed wound.

"Hmm Swan, this still looks not perfectly healed, we can't hike to the castle with that. The risk of a reopening is too high and I can't take a chance that you get an infection on our mission."

Emma can't believe his words. "No, no Killian, that's impossible. I can't wait any longer, I need to do this!"

She looks up with tears in her eyes. "Oh love, don't cry. Be responsible. It won't do you any good to risk your life unnecessary. You want to get back to your boy, but not at any cost please" he pleaded.

Her sobs grow more and more and he brushes away her tears in a soft move.

"dddddo you think I can heal myself?" It's hard to understand her between the sobs "Lass you're the one with magic and after what I've seen so far, nothing is impossible"

He just smirks at her encouraging.

Damn it, why didn't I think about that earlier she chides herself. Her hand wanders to her shoulder and she concentrates hard on Henry, on her parents and surprisingly on Killian as well and soon she feels the prickling sensation of her magic starting to flow.

She opens her eyes and sees the proud look in his. "You did it Swan, you're really amazing!" and puts her in his arms for a hug. This startles her at first but soon she is overwhelmed by the feeling of his strong arms around her and his smell.

She is such a pussy. Hadn't she chained him on the beanstalk she could have this so much earlier.

No time for regrets Emma. You have a mission to complete and as soon as you're back home you can try to be more open. More open to her parents- for heaven's sake, she still hasn't said Mom and Dad more than 3 times to them- , more open to Storybrooke as a home for her and Henry and of course more open to Killian.

She retreats from the hug.

"What do you say Captain, ready to go out on a hiking trip?" "Oh Swan, I knew it!"

"What?" "I knew you would call me Captain some time" "Idiot" She shows her tongue.

Soon they make port in the harbor. The crew is ordered to restock and keep the Jolly Roger in check till their return.

They pack some food and water, some blankets and several weapons and start their way to the Castle of the Black Fairy. Emma is unsteady when she makes her first steps on solid ground. Killian catches her and whispers in her ear "Sea-legs are a really nasty phenomenon Swan, be careful or I'm in need to carry you bridal style the whole way"

Emma feels his smirk and smacks him right against his shoulder "Shut up pirate, I'm steady as hell and I'll decide whether you ever get me to carry bridal style or not" speaks and determined makes her way from the pier to the alley.

"As you wish, love" Emma twitches at the Princess Bride reference and is relieved when she hears his steps behind her.

Perhaps Killian is the original of the Dread Pirate Roberts in the movie. His black attire could count as a clue. She can't suppress a laugh at this thought which turns into a real fit of laughter. "Penny for your thoughts, love"

"Can't…" it's impossible for her to finish the sentence because of her hysterical giggles but as soon as she sees hurt on his face she sobers and takes his hand in hers.

"Nothing with you Killian, you just say something that reminds me of a movie and there the pirate means every time when he says "As you wish" I love you and to be honest, he really has a lot with you in common." The smile that still is on her face is now mirrored in Killian's expression.

"I really don't know what a bloody movie is Swan, but this pirate sounds a lot like me. Now hurry, we have a 2-days track to start and as I'm sure you've never been here before I would suggest you follow me although I will miss the sight of your great ass in front of me" he winks at her and starts his way.

Her mouth falls open but she has no other choice when to follow his lead.

Oh, he is going to pay for this. No one gets staring at her ass for free. At least his future version has to pay. She will definitely let him watch "The Princess Bride" at least ten times and as a cherry on top she will show him every movie about Peter Pan and Captain Hook she can find. He really won't know what hit him!

Her affronted snort is the only noise heard when they enter a dark forest.


	10. Chapter 9- The Well

**Authors note:**

Just a little reminder, I'm not a native speaker, so if you find something that sounds wrong feel free to PM me, I will correct it as soon as possible.

I'm still overwhelmed by the amount of followers and reviews- Thank you!

This is my favorite chapter so far and it definitely deserves a M-Rating! I got the inspiration from a gif of NYVELVET which I also took as the picture of my story.

Thanks to MayRoses, I totally block out Tink :) I changed the last sentence, I hope this is ok with you!

* * *

They walked in silence as the dark forest gets darker and darker. Emma can only guess that they have walked for it seems like hours as it is about to becoming night.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Yes" at the painful expression she can only assume it was Milah back when he had as a companion.

"I'm sorry if this casts some painful memories"

"Don't be sorry. Memories are just that- memories and I hope I will make some good new ones on this journey" Yeah expression changed, be careful Emma, flirty pirate ahead.

"Good to hear that you already hiked trough this goddamn wood. Honestly I can't even make out a thing!"

"It's all about the navigating-skills, love" Ah forgotten she deals with a sailor by heart.

"Yes, it's a good thing you've learned to navigate by the stars, we just use a GPS" He just looks at her in confusion. "Forget it, but pray tell how do you navigate? I don't even see the sky not to mention any stars"

Is that guilt on his face, oh no, not a good sign.

"Swan, don't freak out, I might be a little lost as well but nothing to worry about" He nervously scratches the back of his head which would be normally adorable but now?!

"We're lost?! You've got to be kidding me! Hook, I rely on you! You can't tell me that you're a little lost! Either someone is lost or not, a little is not an option!"

She stamps with one foot on the ground to underline her frustration.

"Ah, so we are back to Hook if you're furious. That's good to know and just for your information, by a "little" lost, I mean that I currently have no clue where we are, but for this case I've put this.." he rummages through his shoulder bag until he pulls out a rolled map and hold it up triumphantly ".. in my bag"

Emma can't hold back a sarcastic "My Hero" under her breath.

Killian just smirks and continues his way. "You didn't even look on the map, how the hell do you know where to go"

"Try something new Swan, it's called trust" He didn't even bother to turn around as he throws her own words (ok, originally they were his, but she won't be too hypocritical now) back at her.

Emma has no choice as to follow the pirate in front of her if she doesn't want the space between them gets too wide.

After an estimated hour he stops and Emma nearly bumped into his back.

"Ah this is what I was looking for!" In front of her is a well surrounded by much friendlier looking trees than those in the forest they just hiked through. It has a little waterfall and the waterside seems to be of sand. The whole lagoon is highlighted smoothly by the light of the moon. Several flowers in different colors giving the whole picture an even more romantic touch.

Emma is at a loss for words. She had expected many things to detect on her journey but this- this is the most beautiful sight she has ever seen in her life.

"Killian…" She still is not able to explain what she is feeling right in this moment.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" He takes her hand and leads her to the shore.

"I suggest we make our camp for the night here. From my last encounter this place seems to be safe. Wait here, swim if you want to, I'll go grab some firewood"

Emma is still mesmerized from the place so she only nods as he takes his leave.

Slowly she sits down in the sand, feeling the pain in her feet the moment she sat.

Damn shoes, not the best footwork to hike through the different kind of woods the Enchanted Forest calls its own.

She takes them off together with her socks and sinks her feet into the water which is surprisingly warm.

Should she take a chance at take a bath as long as Killian is searching for firewood? The water is so tempting she can't resist and so she takes off all of her clothes and slowly wades into the heart of the well. It feels fantastic to let her body just float, the soreness in her muscles turning into a relaxing feeling.

She's so deeply in thoughts that she doesn't realize that somebody is approaching her from behind. So she screams a really loud and girlish scream when an arm snakes around her waist.

"Pssh, Swan, don't want to wake the creatures which live in this region" At first she is relieved that it is just Killian but then her relief turns into anger and she smacks him in his face.

"Ouch, what was that for?" "You can't just sneak up on me and scare the shit out of me. Couldn't you have said a word so I could be prepared for your intrusion?" She asks still angry. "You looked so peaceful I just wanted to join.." It's the first time she really looks at him. The moonlight mirroring on his blank chest, his hair even more tousled and he doesn't wear his brace which means…"Wait are you naked?!" She wasn't aware that her voice can reach such a high-pitched tone.

"Oh common Swan, you've got a kid, don't tell me you've never seen a naked man in your life, by the way you are currently in the exact same status" He raises one of his eyebrows in question. Shit she totally forgot she has no clothes on as well. Her heart begins to race as she becomes aware of their close proximity. She feels his body melt into hers, feels his hand drawing soft circles on her back and she can't hold it back anymore. She lounges at him with an unknown fervor and claim his lips as her own.

Soon he gives into her kiss and it all becomes a battle of lips, teeth and tongues.

She can't really think it's just so consuming. His passionate answer, his smell, his lean body pressed against her. The little moans escaping his mouth as well as hers, she roams with her fingers through his hair, thick and wet and her hands wanders further down on his shoulders.

They came up for air, but soon he is peppering her neck with small longing kisses, always sucking a little as if he tries to mark his way.

She can feel his cock twitch at her stomach, this little making-out-session is obviously having an effect on him. His mouth is back on hers and she tests the water by grapping his ass only to pull him into an even deeper embrace to put more pressure on his cock to get the friction she's desperately searching. A thunder of lust runs through her body straight to her core and she can't help but let a throaty moan escapes her lips.

She feels him hardened even more "God, Emma" he moans with a shaky voice pulling her even deeper into his embrace, grinding his cock with more pressure against her core. "Fuck" she hisses at the sensation and he takes it as an invitation to examine her body even more with his hand. He founds her breast and starts to massage it with skillful touches. His mouth goes from her throat down to the other breast only to suck hard on her nipple.

Another "Fuck" escapes her mouth and she's even starting to grind harder against his cock. He releases her nipple with a plop only to let out another throaty moan, louder than the last. " Emma I… I can't restrain myself if you don't stop" She sees the desperation in his eyes and there it is, the adoration her Killian always has. Emma can't think she can only act on what she is Feeling right now and so her hand wanders down his body under the water and grabs his cock, slowly beginning to stroke him.

Damnit, he's big. She has imagined massaging his cock a long time now, her need ever there since their sword fight and she can't help but loving the way he even grows bigger under her ministrations. He pulls her into another deep kiss which covers his moans as she raises the pressure and tempo of her movements. "Emma" he shouts, pure lust written on his face.

Oh God she needs him and as if he could read her mind his hand snakes down to her core finding her clit and drawing circles on her sensitive point of lust. It's her turn to cry out in passion and he gets braver and puts one finger into her.

"God Emma, you're so ready for me, so wet, you're feeling fantastic" Oh the pirate likes dirty talk?! I can talk dirty!

"I love to massage your cock, it feels so good in my.." She can't finish the sentence because he is entering a second finger and raises the tempo while his thump is stroking her clit. She is on the edge and she can't remember if any other man has driven her so wild in mere moments. She strokes his cock harder and he starts to mimic her movements she is gone, her orgasm hitting her like a thunderstorm. Her cries only muffled by their feverish kissing. He rode out her orgasm and she has to interrupt her ministrations as she is out for breath. But their kisses become even more passionate. She comes up for air and takes in the sight of a nearly wrecked Captain Hook. She can't wait anymore she needs him!

"Get in me, now" he doesn't hesitate a second. Strong arms pulling her up, holding her with his bad arm as his hand lines his cock against her entrance. Slowly his tip enters and they both moan loudly at the feeling of the other. He is just about to push into her heat when somebody clears his throat.

Emma is so shocked that she automatically sinks on Killian's cock which earns her a loud groan from him before she realizes that she's doing.

Ok this is not the first time she imagined and as Killian pulls out his still hard cock she whimpers at the loss.

"Ähm, sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing. I suppose it's called swimming as you are in the water" Emma blushes in deep red at this statement and Killian besides her looks no better.

In front of them a small purple fairy is flying in the air. "By the way I'm Lila. Blue sends me to help you to get into the Black Fairy's castle"

As she recognizes the baffles looks on the two humans she smirks "You can continue to swim if you like, I wait for you at the sandbank, take all the time you need and after that we can discuss our plan" speaks and flies to said place.

"This can't be real! Saved by the bell, but not Tinkerbell" Emma mutters under her breath as she tries to process what has just happened. Oh no, she was about to have sex with fucking freaking Captain Hook in a well. Technically they had sex, she had had an orgasm and he was in her for one blow and it had felt fantastic but…

"You know the Lady Bell?!" a fast recovered Killian asks as he made his way out of the well pulling a still flustered Emma with him.

"Yeah, you could say so" she answers thinking of the jealousy she felt when back in Stoorybrooke she suspected him to have spent the night with the fairy


	11. Chapter 10- The Dream

**Authors note:**

Here comes the next chaper and today I will actually finish this story. There are still 5 chapters to come and I hope you linger on!

* * *

"What is it with you humans that you swim naked" She looks a little bit disgusted as Emma and Killian come out of the water in their naked state and waves with her right hand.

As Emma looks down on herself she is fully dressed again like Killian.

Lila just smirks and motions them to sit down.

It seems that Killian really had gathered some firewood before he had decided to join her and Lila has made a small fire out of the branches.

"So pray tell fairy, what is the great plan you wanted to talk about and that could not wait until tomorrow?" Killian bites out a little too harsh which earns him a dispraising look from Emma "What? Shall I remind you that you weren't the one being left high and dry?!" he whispers in her ear.

Emma just blushes and hopes that the young fairy doesn't hear what he just said.

"What Captain, mad, that I disturbed your _activities_ with Emma?"

Ouch,ok it seems the young fairy is absolutely obvious to what just had happened- damn it!

"Lila, could you please give us a minute?"

The fairy flies away in high speed. "Killian, listen this-"she motions between the two of them "was a mistake! I, we need to focus and whatever sexual tension which flames between us, need to stop!"

"Oh Swan, don't do this now, as I recall you were just as eager as I am to feel my co…"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as she interrupts him "That doesn't matter now!"

"It's Henry isn't it?

His words spoken in a whisper and he doesn't look at her. Why does he know his name? And before she can ask he continues.

"He's your son isn't he? I heard you talking about him in your sleep when you were injured. You said that you're sorry for abandoned him. Is this not the first time that you were separated, isn't it?"

She sees the honesty of his words in his eyes. He really wants to get to know her and her motifs.

"No, it's not the first time. Honestly, my family has a hang on loosing each other so their motto is, that we always find each other, my parents even were cursed several times and found each other again every time"

Her smile is coyly and if she is being fair, he always finds her as well. But he doesn't need to know that, that is something she has to thank Future-Killian for, as soon as she is back.

"I didn't get to raise him. I was just a teenager, 17 years old, pregnant from a guy who let me rot in prison for his committed crimes. I thought he loved me, the first person in my whole life who actually seems to care about me, an orphan left on the street in the middle of nowhere, but as it seems at the first critical situation he left me…"

Understanding is written on Killian's face "He was such an idiot! He's the reason why you called yourself damaged goods, isn't he? Emma, you're beautiful, strong, ok sometimes a little too stubborn, but you're absolutely a person who deserves to be loved."

"I know that now and I know that I am capable of love but back then I wanted to give Henry his best shot. Ten years later he found me and brought me back to my family" He can see the love radiating from her eyes.

"Actually this is the fourth time we got seperated, three times of that non-willingly."

"And the father?"

"He had his reasons to leave me behind at that time. Could he have decided otherwise back then- yes I'm sure especially after I fulfilled my destiny, he could have come back to me but he didn't. But all in all we were able to settle our differences."

"So he is still part of your life?" She sees the concern in his look, is there a small sparkle of jealousy? The pirate is too perceptive sometimes.

"No" Her tone turns into a sad note. "He died, trying to save us" She can't help to let the tears fall, at the memory of Neal's limp body in her arms after he took his last breath.

"Oh Swan" he pulls her in a soft embrace.

"It's ok really, but I have to get back to Henry, he needs me"

He just nods and his expression changes a little bit "I never understood why Milah didn't want Bae to come with us. She was sad but I would have done everything to take the boy with us. She never asked…"

He is lost in thoughts and Emma can't suppress her emotions be a bit harsh towards his former lover. She never understood how someone willingly gives up their own flesh and blood only to escape an unwanted marriage and to seek adventures. She has seen Killian bonding with Henry and she knows that up until something happened he must have bonded with Neal too.

It wouldn't have been any problem to take Neal with them. Sometimes she just thinks that Milah was a selfish bitch, only her own happy ending in mind. Great now I'm bitching at a ghost!

Before she can say anything, Lila is back at the fireplace.

"Everything sorted out?" She continues as both nodded. "Great, now the plan I was talking about earlier. To the Fairy's castle we still have to walk the whole day tomorrow. I will guide you as I don't trust the pirate's navigating skills on land" An affronted Killian snorts. "How are you going to plan to steal the wand?"

"Don't know. I wanted to see the surroundings first" Emma answered. "Perhaps disguise as a servant or so"

"Yeah I thought so, you've got no plan" Emma just rolls her eyes at the fairy.

"Good, I suggest we're going to sleep now. We need our strength tomorrow if we want to succeed."

"And what's you great plan, Fairy" Killian still seems to be offended by her statement about his skills.

"Oh Captain don't be such a pussy. Sleep, we will talk any further details tomorrow. I will put the camp under a cloaking spell, so that we can rest unharmed."

With this statement she vanishes in thin air.

"Sometimes I hate fairies! Those nasty little.." "Killian, she just tries to help us and to be honest you've got us lost earlier"

"Ah so you didn't like this place now" he smirks at her only to receive the well-known eyroll.

"Common Swan, let's rest. The fairy is right. We need our strength tomorrow. It won't be an easy ride to get to the castle and even harder to retrieve the wand."

He stands up and lays a blanket near the fire and sits down on it.

The air has changed. A freezing breeze let Emma shudders.

"Aren't you coming Swan?" He knocks at the place on the blanket besides him. Great a romantic campfire-pirate-cuddle-round, that's what she needs right now. As if her restraint isn't tested enough.

"Swan, don't be shy! I promise I behave." She wishes she could wipe away the smirk on his face.

"Ok, but leave your hand on your own body, pirate!" As he raises his arms in surrender she walks over to him and lay down by his side.

As soon as she found her position he shrugs of his coat." Wait what you are doing?!" "As much as I appreciate sharing our body heat, love, the nights out here have a habit of getting chilly and we don't want to be cold, do we?"

He pulls her closer to his side and traps his coat above them.

She lets out a sigh of comfort at the feeling of his body heat and the warming coat above her.

"See, now let's sleep" Emma turns around so that she is lying with her back to him and doesn't say a word as his arm sneaks around her waist to pull her deeper in his embrace. She feels his breath, his whiskers tickling a little in her neck, but soon his body relaxes and his breath calms down.

He is asleep in mere minutes, but Emma's thoughts are twirling in her mind. This could be it. She could have that, actually have him if only she would allow herself a little bit happiness. She drifts into a deep slumber, surrounded by his arm, his breath, his warmth and his smell of rum, leather and sea, mainly from his coat.

_They are at the beach in Storybrooke. It's a nice weather and warm, no real wind is noticeable what is unusual for Maine._

_She sits on a blanket, her mother besides her and they are watching Henry and a toddler with sandy hair and green eyes building a sandcastle. Wait is this her brother? David stands beside the pair and films every movement of his Babyboy who squeals loud joyfully as Henry shows him how to decorate the castle with shells. The camera moves around and he is waving at his wife and daughter. She waves back._

_Suddenly a black Labrador breaks into the scene. Barking and excitedly bouncing its tail unaware that it destroys parts of the castle Henry and her brother have been working on._

_The toddler starts to cry and Mary-Margareth stands up, walks to her son and takes him up, speaking soothing words into his ear as she cuddles him in her arms._

_She hears Henry laugh as he pets the dog's head "Oh Lady, see what you did? You can't just marching in and destroy our castle. You make the little prince cry" At his dispraising tone the dog sits down and looks at her son with puppy eyes._

"_Oh don't do that, you know I can't be angry with you when you look at me like that" at that he attacks the dog and fondles it passionately._

"_Sorry mate" a third person enters the scene. She would recognize this voice among thousands. She looks against the sun and holds one hand above her eyes to see more._

_There, in front of her stands Captain Hook, dressed in normal world attire. Flip-Flops, a short jeans and a white tee, holding a little- wait what?!_

_The shock to see Killian dressed in normal clothes is overwhelmed by the little baby he is currently cradling in his good arm._

"_Lady couldn't wait to get back and as my good arm is occupied at the moment.." He says apologetically._

_At the sound of her name, the dog returns to Killian's side. "Ah, now you're going to decide to hear on my command, lass?" He speaks to the dog._

_A small whimper and smacking sounds are heard from the baby on his arms._

"_Right lad, there you go" Cautiously he puts his hookless arm around him and holds the baby in her direction._

"_Sorry, love. I hoped you could rest a little while longer, but our little sailor has decided that he is now hungry and needs his moma." There is so much love and adoration in his sight as he looks from the baby he still holds in his arms to her._

_Automatically she reaches out and places the little boy in her arms. He has really dark hair and his eyes are baby blue with a hint of green._

_She doesn't know why, but a surge of happiness fills her as she watches the baby massaging her breast, reaching for her, which can only means, that she has to breastfeed him._

_She looks down and discovers that she in fact wears a nursing bra underneath her top._

_She moves her hand as if done a hundreds time and soon the baby- her son with Killian Jones!- is drinking with hard streaks._

_Killian sits down beside her, laying his arm around her and as if it is the most normal thing to do and places a light kiss on her shoulder._

"_I love you Emma"_

Lila is back at the camp. She observes the humans sleeping cuddled like a bowl of wool on the ground.

A rapt smile is shown on her face.

"Blue is right, they really do share a strong connection!"

* * *

Sorry, if I offended some fans of Milah but as a mother I really can't imagine to leave my boy for such selfish reasons.


	12. Chapter 11- The Ruse

**Authors note**

Many thanks to all the new Follower and the People who review! That's what writing a story makes so much fun.

This chapter was strongly inspired by the final episodes of season 3, don't be mad with me :)

* * *

"Hey sleepy heads, wake up! We need to start!"

Emma stirs in the arms of Killian, his warmth too comforting to fully wake up. Something buzzes before her nose and by a wave of her hand she tries to chase the assumed bug away.

"Stop it" an annoyed voice is heard. "God humans, think they can do anything with a little fairy!" Lila snorts.

Emma is now fully awake. Right it is a purple fairy who will guide them to the Black Fairy, not a bug.

She stirs in Killian's arms, he tightens his embrace and nestles his nose into her neck. He moaned her name and yepp, something hard stabs into her ass. She pushes her back into his hardness on purpose only to earn another moan.

"Killian" He is now grinding into her ass more forcefully. "Hook"

He wakes with a start. His look disoriented at first as he takes in his position behind Emma and the giggling fairy which is twirling around them.

"So, can we start now" the fairy seems to burst with energy.

"Ok, ok, just let me pack our stuff." He stands up and reaches his hand out to help Emma up. At their touch she feels a sparkling sensation and as soon as she stands she let go of his hand.

Killian just shrugs his shoulder and picks up the blanket after he takes on his coat again.

They start to hike, Lila flying in front of them humming a beautiful melody while leading the way.

"Sorry for the intrusion this morning" he says and scratches a spot behind his ear.

He always does that when he's nervous, Emma thinks with a smile.

"Not a problem, I know a morning-wood, when I feel one" he blushes and she knows exactly that this is only half of the truth.

They continue to walk, both in deep thoughts.

This dream, Emma thinks. This dream felt so real. She still can remember the soft touches of the baby's hands on her breast as she nursed him. She still feels the endless happiness floating through her at this peaceful moment.

They only make one short break and at sunset they arrived at the valley surrounding the castle.

The building is imposing. Several little towers surrounding the main building. The whole castle is black as the night, which is approaching at the moment.

They sit down and just take in the view.

Lila is back at her human size and turns towards them.

"Fine we are here. Blue gave me something to get you into the castle!" a beautiful decorated card appears in her hand.

Emma wonders what this might be.

"This is an invitation for the Fairy's annual ball and your way into the castle" Emma can't believe it. Finally she has some luck in her life.

"This invitation is a really nice turn, fairy, but pray tell, how can we pass the guards in our attire and how can we find the wand?"

At Killian's statement Lila just giggles.

"Always the pessimist Hook!" she waves her hand and Killian and Emma are dressed in the most beautiful clothes she's ever seen.

She eyes up his new caramel colored coat under which he is wearing a white shirt and a black vest.

He still has his earing and rings but he really looks like a nobleman.

As her look reaches his face, she sees an astonished expression on it. She realizes that he adores her new outfit.

She wears a beautiful red gown, which absolutely coaxes her figure.

"The wand will be in the room beside the ballroom. The Black Fairy likes to present her power on occasions like this. All you have to do is find it, replace it with this copy" she produces a wand somewhere out of her gown "and make the hell out of her castle"

Emma doesn't know what to say. This plan is so much better than her own has been.

"Ready Swan?" Killian offers her his arm. She accepts the offer and realizes at that moment that he wears his false hand.

They made it into the castle without any disturbance. As they enter the ballroom, they have to show their invitation.

"Who do I have the honor to announce?" The servant asks.

Both are taken by surprise, but Emma jumps in.

"This is my husband Prince Charles and I'm.. Princess Leia" she makes a formal curtsy.

The servant announces their names and they enter the crowd.

"You really surprise me every day Swan, Where the hell did you know how to act like a princess?!"

Because I am one she thinks but answers "I saw it in a movie!"

"This moviething of yours really has gotten my attention" They go further into the ballroom.

"Oh my god, is that the evil queen over there" Emma exclaims.

"Sssh Swan, don't want to draw any attention on us. It seems that the crème de la crème of our realms villains has been crowded here between other royalty."

"There is the room, what shall we do? she points to the room on the side of the growded ballroom.

"I would suggest" he takes her hand and leads her in the direction to the dance floor "to blend in"

Emma's mouth falls open at the sight of the dancing couples in front of her.

"May I my Lady Swan" Killian asks to take her hand.

"I… I don't know how to this. I've never learned to dance"

"Ah don't give up so fast Swan, all you need is to choose the right partner" he grabs her "and everything else will work out"

He starts to move and Emma is amazed how easy they fall into a rhythm.

They're dancing in circles and Killian lead Emma expertly over the dance floor. She is really enjoying the dancing, finally feeling like a real princess thanks to Killian.

"Where the hell get a pirate learn how to dance?" "As you know I weren't always a pirate and as a Lieutenant we had to attend many royal balls"His smile widens and Emma can't help but to enjoy the moment with him.

Times goes by and they joined several dances, when Killian nods in direction of the room there the wand is.

"Swan, I think we should start our ruse. Only one guard is currently there and no other guest."

They make their way to the room and there it is- the wand they are about to steal.

Directly besides it a guard is positioned. "I would suggest you deviate the guard with your womanly features and I take the wand" Killian suggest and Emma agrees with a nod.

She tries to remember how she sometimes plays the drunken girl in her bailbonds-person-days and motions Killian to take the fake wand and replace it while she is distracting the guard.

"woah, hey there" She giggles drunkenly and sways towards the guard. "What is a good looking man like you doing here. Shouldn't you be on the dance-floor and dance with some nice woman?" Seductively she let her hand wander over his strong abs. She feesl him shivers and apparently he takes the bait because a winning smile is shown on his face.

"I'm doing my duty, my Lady. But such a gorgeous thing like you deserve my full attention" he grabs her and gives her ass strong clap on her ass.

She tries hard not to roll her eyes at this disrespectful behavior. Men, all the same, but she has to play her role. She sees that Killian has already taken the wand and is just about to replace it when the guard is about to turn around. "My lady I just have to secure the wand and then we can attend more enjoyable activities"

Oh no, not now she needs to distract him, before he detects Killian!

"But I don't want to wait." She grabs him powerful by his collar to drag him into a kiss.

The man is startled at first but gives in. From the corner of her eyes she sees that Killian has made the ruse but he looks like he would like to kill the guard for kissing her.

She drags him with her, but as soon as she is coming up for air, the man in front of her sinks unconscious in her arms.

"What did you do?" she asks Killian who apparently has knocked out the guard.

"Angry that I end your little dalliance early, Swan" He is boiling in anger.

"Come, we need to go" she grabs his hand "Before somebody see the senseless man on the ground. You really know how to draw attention!"

She is angry now, because the possibility of being detected has risen with Killian's action.

They make their way through the crowd, the wand burning an imaginary whole in her dress.

They are nearing the entrance when a shout is heard.

"Thieves, Thieves, catch them"

They look at each other and start to run as hell.

Soon they are about to pass the gate but the guards are on their feet.

"Emma, can you do something? We won't make it by foot!" Killian yells as he turns his look over his shoulder, still surprised about their luck that the Fairy herself didn't make an appearance yet.

Concentrate Emma, you can do this!

Regina materializes herself the whole time. She can do this as well.

She grabs hard on Killian's hand and closes her eyes.

She feels her magic swirl and soon she feels a strong embrace around her and Killians voice in her ear

"You did it Swan! You're amazing, bloody brilliant, love!"

She opens her eyes and see that they are at the well again.

She can't believe it. She is so happy. They made it, they did it! They retrieve the wand and now she can go home!

Her relief is afflicted by the sad feeling at the idea of leaving Killian. She can't believe that he has kept his promise

_I will move heaven and earth to get you back, no matter where or when you are!_

She feels so happy that she can't help but to pull him into a kiss but their moment is interrupted by a loud bang and a giggling voice saying

"hihihihi, not so fast dearies"

She turns around and faces none other when Rumplestilskin and her only thought is, that she finally understands why Killian is calling him crocodile.


	13. Chapter 12- The Crocodile

**Authors Note:**

Many thanks to all of you, I really feel honoured that so many people like my story!

This chapter is a little turning point in my story. Any guesses what will happen after this?

Have fun reading it and I would love to read your reviews so please use the little box at the end of the chapter and make one :)

* * *

"The pirate, why am I not surprised to find you here with the savior"

Emma flinches at this statement and the way Rumple is speaking rolling excessively the "R" in pirate, Killian only looks confused.

"Ah, so she didn't tell you who she is? The princess, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the savior who will break the curse which I created and which will enacted soon?"

She earns a questioning look from Killian.

"Why did you do that? I tried so hard not to reveal too much" Emma cries.

"Dearie, dearie you have so much to learn! Now if you please, you have something in your possession which I really need to have."

Emma is so perplex she can't even react as Rumple lunges forward, his hand deep in her breast squeezing her heart.

She howls out in pain, Killian a distressed look on his face tries to reach her, but is held back by an unseen power.

"tztztz, Pirate doesn't feel that like a deja-vu. Oh how I love to kill the woman, who helped you to overcome the loss of Milah- my wife by the way-, right in front of you!" Killian struggles hard against the imaginary chain which is holding him at the place.

"Nooooo, don't do this!" she can hear the desperation at his voice and sees him nearly break. He seems to really love me. The thought repeats in her head to keep her sane, because she will go crazy if the imp doesn't take his hand out of her breast soon.

Suddenly she feels a strange relief and as she looks down, she sees that Rumple's hand is no longer in her.

A sigh escapes her lips but she doesn't trust the peace.

The imp in front of her is laughing in the craziest way she's ever seen a person laugh.

This creature has nothing to do with the elegant Mr. Gold she knows. There is nothing human left in the form before her.

She can't believe that this is her son's granddad who is currently standing in front of her.

What is he even doing here?

Shouldn't he be in the cell at her parent's dungeon? How is it possible?

"Your suffering, Pirate, is my goal in life!" He laughs like a maniac again.

"Now, dearie, back to business"

Killian is now at Emma's side a little bit in front of her, holding her back, protecting her.

"There is no business I will make with you" Emma snorts, remembering the last deal she has done with him. To owe him a favor is definitely not something she wants to repeat.

"Not so fast, you didn't even ask, what it is that I want" he makes a strange move with his hands, still speaking with this terrible accent.

Emma thoughts keep turning, what can he possible desire, why is he here now as she is already since at least 2.5 months in the past.

"The wand, you're here to get the wand" she exclaims in panic. "No way, that I will give you the wand! It's my only possibility to get back home!" Emma is now nearly crying, a single tear escapes her eye.

"Yeah, then it is your misfortune that I need the wand for myself! Be honest you don't even know how to handle it not to mention how to open a portal! So if you please be so kind? Time is ticking and we got not so much time left, after all I've got a cell to return to."

So it was right, he was imprisoned but had found a way to escape.

She and her mother have always wondered on her first trip to the enchanted forest why he didn't use the squid ink to escape, but it seems he did, only he didn't used all of it. He just went back in time, so no one would recognize that the prisoner was missing.

It's all a ruse so he is at the right place at the right time and would be to be taken by Regina's curse, to have a chance to find his son.

"You'll never get the wand" she says with a new born force in her voice.

"Is that so?" a vicious grin on his face.

"Well then let me amend the offer… Give me the wand or your dear pirate friend will die"

The last sentence is nearly shouted and Killian is lifted up by a greater force, struggling for air.

"No, don't do this! You can't do this, you will change the future."

"Really, do you expect a future without this piece of shit called Captain will be any of my concern?" To underline his message the pressure on Killian's throat intensified.

"Emma, love, don't do it! My life isn't worth to lose your only way back! Don't give him the wand!" Killian pressed the words out nearly without any tone as he is still struggling to breathe.

"Shut up pirate!" Killian's body is now limp in the air.

"Savior, it's your choice, the pirate or the wand" Emma see's Killian on the brink of his life and she knows he would gladly die to make sure that she returns to Henry, but she can't see a way returning with the knowledge that he won't be included.

"Forgive me Henry" she whispers.

"What, Dearie you have to speak louder, I didn't understand you. Do you take the deal?"

"Yes, I take it. Let Killian be and promise me you won't harm him anymore!"

"As long as the pirate won't harm me, we have a deal!"

Emma tugs at her corset and fishes out the wand. She gives it over to Rumple.

"It was a pleasure making a deal with you, Savior" he bows and vanishes in thin ear.

Emma can't help but collapses on the floor, tears streaming down her face. After a few moments she crawls to the point Killian lies on the floor, still lifeless.

She drags him with her and sits down at a huge tree. She cradles his head in her lap and repeats like a mantra:

"Killian, come back to me. Please come back to me!" She doesn't know how long they sit together like this but suddenly she hears him taking harsh intake and with a start he is awake. He looks confused, taking in his surrounding and as the realization hits him that this definitely is not the after-life he turns towards Emma with a look of disbelief.

"What did you do, Swan, What did you do?" Relief mixed with the feeling of having failed Henry rushes through her and she can't help but break down. Her sobs are uncontrollable and she isn't really aware that Killian has fully recovered and is now holding her, softly drawing circles on her back with his hook while his hand caress her cheek.

"Swan, why did you do this?" The question is asked in a soothing voice.

"I couldn't let you simply die, could I? As I said, I can't imagine returning to a future which will not include you!" The tears are still falling and he wipes them away with his hand. He gives her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Emma, we will find another way. I lived over 300 years to get to skin my crocodile, which is actual also be called impossible, so we will find a way. Hey wasn't your family motto something like that you always find each other?" he smiles at her encouragingly.

Suddenly the place is illuminated by a soft blue light and the respective fairy makes her appearance.

"Blue?" Emma can't believe the fairy is there. "I failed, I have no chance of ever getting back to my family" she starts to sob again.

Killian is still holding her as Blue, now human-sized, approaches and knees in front of her.

She lifts up her chin and speaks in soothing words "Emma, don't be too desperate, you may not have the wand anymore but True Love always finds a way. Don't give up your hope so soon"

Emma can't believe what she is saying, Henry is her True Love but how will this help to return.

She is confused and suddenly feels a great fatigue conquering her body. She closes her eyes and gives in.

"We need to go back to the Jolly Roger" Killian states.

"Yes I know" Blue answers. She waves her hand and suddenly Killian finds himself, a sleeping Emma in her arms, on the deck of the Jolly Roger. "Captain" Smee exclaims "How did you..."He is rudely interrupted.

"Not now, Smee" He stands up and picks up the sleeping Emma, to take her bridal style into his cabin.

"I told you Swan, I will get to carry you bridal style" and with his shoulder he opens the door and lies Emma gently down on his bed.


	14. Chapter 13- The Revelation

**Authors note**

Many thanks again for all Followers and the people who take their time and review :) I LOVE it!

This chapter and the next chapter were on my mind from the beginning. I hope you're not dissapointed at how the story turns out, but this was my plan from the beginning. To be honest the plot of the last 2 chapters was what inspired me to write this story.

Zerousy: There comes your make-out-session and to the others, this chapter is mainly smuff, if you don't like it scroll down to the end.

* * *

Killian hesitates a moment to watch the sleeping form of Emma before he takes off her boots and drops a blanket over here.

He closes the cabin door without a noise and makes his way on the deck.

"Smee?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Is everybody on board again? We have to set sail as soon as possible"

"Yes Captain, as commanded we restocked our suppliers and can set sail for at least 2 months."

"Then why are you still standing here! Set sail mates we need to be at sea as fast as possible!"

"Aye Captain" the crew shouts.

After a few hours a really tired captain returns to a still sleeping Emma.

He shrugs off his coat and takes off his shoes to slip under the blankets.

Surprisingly Emma makes room for him by slipping against the wall.

He takes his chance and spoons her from behind and soon sleep takes him over.

_Emma is falling and falling. She can't help but scream because it seems that there is no end._

_She tries to catch something to get a hold on and takes a look up to the ceiling._

_There she sees Heny and her parents. "You failed us, Emma!"_

_"It's a shame to call you the savior" Henry exclaims "Yes, it's ridiculous, a Savior who can't save herself and who is now stuck in the past" David adds._

_And then they start laughing and their faces change into something evil and she is falling and falling and..._

"Emma" she hears someone whispering her name. "Emma" the whisper grows louder and then someone is shaking her shoulders softly.

Why is he here? Why can she hear his voice? Will he also laugh at her? Tears are streaming down her face.

"Love, wake up. It's just a bad dream" Hesitantly she opens her eyes to see the sorrowful blue orbs of Killian staring at her.

"I failed, I failed them!" her tears continue to fall and as Killian pulls her in his embrace she sobs heavily in his shoulders.

He smells so good, his typical scent of pirate, leather, rum and sea. It smells like home and comforts her in some way.

"Shh, love."He caresses her cheek and wipes away her tears "Swan, look at me" His hookless arm lifts up her chin and he looks deep in her eyes "It's not as bad as it seems love! When I recall the time we spent together I learn one thing: You're one really stubborn lass, a fighter and a survivor. We have went on one of my greatest adventure in life and believe me I have seen a lot in my 300 years of living, and this is just a little obstacle in your way"

His look is so honest and supporting.

"And to be honest, I have yet to see you fail Emma Swan"

Emma can't help a little smile to shine on her teary face. He said the same words in Neverland briefly before she was about to loose hope of seeing Henry ever again - Funny how the situation resembles. This is Killian, this is the pirate turned hero even thirty years earlier than the original timeline and so she lets go.

Let go of her fear to allow the proximity of a another person, let go of the fear of abandonment and let go of the Savior to be just Emma Swan, the person Killian has always seen in her.

Her eyes drop from his eyes to his lips and without thinking she licks or own. He reads her, as always, and so he leans in and starts kissing her. This kiss is so sweet and innocent, it stands for so many unspoken words and she never wants it to end, but soon it grows wilder, more and more passionate. She hears he is panting now, her own heart beating like a jungle-drum about to burst every moment and soon he is above her. His hand roaming over her Body, his hookless arm stroking her waist. Their kisses don't stop, her tongue exploring his mouth, savouring his taste.

One of her hands wanders from his shoulders to his strong ass and the other is tousling his hair.

She feels his erection on her stomach stone hard and she presses herself against it. Killian groans and pushes himself into her at first but then he breaks the connection.

He looks her in the eyes and she can see how lust and passion have turned them into black pearls.

"Emma" her name is said in a breathless way. "I don't want to take advantage of you" his voice rough and as he tries to roll of her, she pulls her legs around his waist to hold him above her.

"What are you doing, Emma, I don't..." she puts a finger on his lips to silence him.

"You don't take advantage of me. Killian, you're the only thing in this fucking place and time that feels real and I need you" She pleads "I need to feel again" Who thought that someday, she Emma Swan pleads Captain Hook to not be a gentleman. She recognises the change in his face and yelps by surprise when he bends down to kiss her with an unknown passion.

"As you wish" and she is a goner. She tries to taste and feel as much of him as possible. Nibbling on his ear-ringed lobe, which earns her a moan from him, sucking on the place where the neck meets his shoulders and definitely leaving a mark and he isn't a saint himself, marking her right above her breast.

Her boobs getting a special treatment and as he grows impatient he ripped of her blouse (technically his) to continue his ministrations further down. "God, you're gorgeous, Love" As an answer she is now hauling at his shirt snarling "Off"

He obeys directly and good he is a masterpiece of work. She licks across his abs and her hand grabs his cock through his trousers.

"Fuck" he bucks into her hand and she starts to massage him.

She wants to see him, wants to feel and so she drags at the laces of his trousers, cursing when the damn strings don't react the way she needs them.

"Problem Love?" "Not a bit" and with a wave of her hand his trousers disappears.

"You do now I'm very fond of my attire Swan?" His smirk reveals that he currently would give all his trousers to be in the same situation as he is now.

"That leaves one problem" "What?" she asks absentminded as she is admiring the view of his great cock, only imagining the feel of it in her.

"As much as I like you ogling me, you have far too many clothes on your body" he reaches down at her trousers but with a wave of her hand it's disappearing as well.

She is bare in front of him seductively tagging him at his necklaces.

"Bloody minx" he mumbles and crawls over her body, kissing every inch of her.

Then he is lazily kissing her she feels his stone-hard cock sliding over her clit, both moaning at the impact.

Her hand grips him, stroking him and she can feel his hand wander to her quim parting her folds.

"Gods please tell me you want this, please tell me not to stop" she never has heard his voice sound so wrecked.

"Don't" Kiss "Stop" Kiss "Killian" and it comes out more breathy when she intended it to be.

She grinds against his hand, searching for more friction as she raises the tempo of her stroking.

"Emma" he hisses as a warning and she knows that there will be no going back and she doesn't want to and so she shifts and guides him at her entrance. She doesn't want to come without him. She wants him to be in her, to feel him fill her completely. She doesn't want to run anymore.

He pushes in her, slowly letting her adjusting to his length. They look at each other, so many unspoken feelings in their eyes and then he begins to move, she can't imagine ever felt something this amazing in her life.

He moves his hips and meets her with slow thrusts, agonizingly slow, pulling out completely to thrust in her again with full force.

She can't help but moans out his name. Loud, very loud, probably the whole crew have heard her cry of pleasure, but she doesn't care.

All that matters is him and her and their dance of passion.

He raises the tempo, moans and curses by turns and she realizes what he is doing. He's not fucking her like any wench, no, he is making LOVE!

But the panic she expects doesn't come and so she lets herself fall into his skills.

Their movements became erratic and she feels him growing even more, knowing that he is pushing himself against the edge, but as his hand snakes between them, searching for her clit, she knows that he doesn't want to fall alone into paradise.

At his premiere touch she screams out his name and...

She sees stars, she is floating and all the pain from her past vanishes in thin air. She never has felt anything like this in her whole life and through thick clouds which cover her mind she hears him crying out her name and shuddering as he spills himself into her, both of them completely unaware that the whole cabin is dipped in a dim white light.

Killian rolls from her taking her with him to lie at his side. They kiss lazily, both enjoying the afterglow.

"That was..."

"I don't say anything to this" she smiles at him, remembering their conversation after their first kiss.

"Thank you" He eyes her up sceptically.

"Why"

"For being there for me, for making me feeling loved again"

"Oh you know, your Captain is always at your service"

She smacks him and gives him a quick peck before leaving the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"As much as I enjoyed you filling me up pirate, your seed dripping from my folds is not the nicest thing to feel" She winks and cleans up herself.

She goes to his closet and pulls out another blouse for her.

"Black suits you well, come back to bed" he pats on the place by his side.

"Yeah one moment" she waves with her hand and is fully clothed again. "God I love it"

"Bloody siren that's not fair, your gorgeous body is covered up again and you get the whole view for nothing"

"Don't be such a pussy" She waves again and he is wearing his trousers again.

She jumps on the bed and cuddles up to his arms and he responses immediately, starting to kiss her again.

Who knew the infamous Captain Hook likes to cuddle.

When she looks at his face she sees so many emotions on it.

Satisfaction, happiness and love. Love?! She can't believe it, but she knows this look. It's the same look her father shares with her mother and then the realization hits her. She is in love with him as well probably was for a long time now, even before she falls through that goddamn portal.

And so she leans in, taking his head in her hands "Killian, I love you" His smile is radiating "I love you too, Emma Swan"

And then they kiss again, the world seems to explode.

A strange orange light appears in the middle of the cabin and they stare in disbelief into the twirling pool at the floor of the cabin.

"Emma, is that.." "Yes Killian, this is a portal" "But it's orange" "The time portal I've fallen through was also orange, I suppose Blue was right after all, True Love will find its way"

She is lost in thought doesn't know what to do. Suddenly she's feeling a soft touch at her cheek.

It's Killian's hand.

"Love, you have to go! Go back to your family, that's what you wanted all along"

She can see his heartbreak and lunges into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

"Killian, you need to listen to me!" She looks him straight in the eyes.

"You have to pursue your revenge, even if I don't like it, you have to do it. You have to do the thing that you have planned to do before you met me. And if your way crosses Regina's mother Cora, work with her! Do you understand?"

He only nods and Emma takes his hand again "We will see each other again but promise me that you do as I said!"

He leans into another kiss, soft and caring.

"I love you Emma! Now go before it is closed again" he pushes her in the direction of the portal.

With one last glance to Killian and a mouthed "I love you" she jumps into the portal, desperately hoping that he does as she has told him and that she finds a nearly unchanged future to return to in which they both have met again in the Enchanted Forest.

When Killian returns on deck alone, everybody wonders where Swan went.

"Home" is the Captain's short answer.

"Change the course, John" he exclaimed. "I have to go to the dungeon of the evil queen's castle to pay a visit to a very important lass!"

His grin is nearly evil, the mask of Captain Hook back on his face, but in his mind the only thought markable:

"We will see each other again Emma Swan, I promise!"


	15. Chapter 14- The Return

**Authors note:**

So guys, that's it, the last chapter. Please do me a favor and listen to Christina Perri's "A thousand years" before or while reading, because this song brought me the inspiration for the story. I hope you don't hate me for how it will end. But there is still the epilogue following!

* * *

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day_  
_waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything_  
_Take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath,_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_And all along I believed_  
_I would find you_  
_Time has brought_  
_Your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

Emma lands with a loud thump on the floor. She doesn't dare to open her eyes, afraid about what she might find.

"Swan you did it!"

She hears the lilting voice of the person kneeling beside her.

Is that?

"Killian?!"

"Yes, Swan do you expect someone else?"

She opens her eyes only to find Killian kneeing besides her. He looks as always, wearing his black leather-pirate-attire.

"You're here!" she exclaims in disbelieve.

"Did you hit your head at the fall, Swan? Where else should I be?"

He reaches out his hand and helps her to stand up.

She is still unsure what to think. So much happened in the past and she blushes when she thinks at the things she had done with him, as it seems for her, hours ago,

That's when she realizes. Her memories haven't changed!

How is it possible?

She looks at him and sees his gaze, a loving one, a real loving one.

Oh God, he knows, he has to know, otherwise he wouldn't look at her as if expecting something from her.

Before she can say anything he takes her hand again in his. "Swan, you have to know I tried to go after you, but this damn attachment" he holds up his hook "was stuck"

"Don't worry, you held your promise"

"I know" his grin widened.

And suddenly all comes rushing in. Her memories didn't change but she now sees their encounter from a different point of view.

Starting with his look when he was pulled up under the corpses. She always thought the relief she saw was because of his rescue, but now she sees that it was the relief of finally seeing her again, that the plan has worked, that he did everything right!

Oh my god, he played the role because she has told him so. He must have noticed that her younger version was a distrustful fellow, with skyhigh walls around her heart, he knew her to well at that point because of the time they had spent together in the past.

He has introduced himself as Killian Jones to her, not as Captain Hook at first because he knew that was the name she has always called him on their joint adventure, not Hook.

Her thoughts are twirling, his flirty behaviour, his urge to help them to get back to Storybrooke and when the beanstalk- oh my god, the beanstalk!

_I was hoping it'd be you_

He had patted her hand while he put on the cuff, tried to use every possibility to touch her.

And then the climb, his desperate attempt to make a conversation with her.

_You're afraid, afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me, things will go a lot smoother if you do._

No, nononono, this can't be real but then his other statement.

_Well, I don't need you to share, you're something of an open book_

Of course, he knew nearly everything about her, but to give him credit, the orphan thing he had detected in the past as well.

She is still struggling, the memory of him tending her wound on her hand with his scarf, concern written all over his face and their conversation about Rumple, Oh god, it dawns her, he was pissed at Rumple, but not only because he took his hand and Milah, additionally he stole the wand by blackmailing her with Killian's life.

This can't be real but she remembers every time he tried to bond and the hope in his eyes, when she catched him before he would run into the tripwire. He covered his insecurity the only way he knew, by his flirty behaviour.

His praise when she showed him the compass and that's when her own heart breaks at the memory, the moment she chained him to the wall of the giant's dungeon.

She should be his True Love and she didn't trust him and left him there.

His desperate shouts become a real new meaning to her, all his hope to be finally reunited with her, crushed by her stupid move.

_Actually no_

She had known then ,that he was telling the truth, but the whole speech afterwards had a greater importance than she thought.

_This is much more than a mere trinket, this is a symbol, something that was once magical, full of hope, possibility, now look at it, dried up, dead, useless, much like you._

A sob escapes her. She has broken his heart back then, a fragile one like his… But when she gets angry, he couldn't have known that they were able to escape the cell.

"You bastard, you couldn't have known that we were able to escape!" She shoves him.

He knows exactly what she is talking about.

"Emma I was wrong but at that time my heart was broken again and I thought that all was just a ruse and revenge the only thing I had left to live for"

She recognises how embarrassed he looks.

"But why did you throw the fight at the lake and don't you dare to say you haven't, because we both know I never stood a chance against you"

"When I saw you again, I knew that although you don't love me I would always do. I couldn't let you not go back to Storybrooke, but then you left me again.."

"And still you've found your way, only to be a revengeful idiot who tries to kill Gold!and hurt Belle on this revengetrip!"

His smile is coyly "Old habits die hard, love and to be honest if you haven't been so distrustful I would have done a lot of things differently and by the way I apologized to her and I think I'm on good terms with Crocodile's love now"

She sees that he regrets deeply some of his past sins.

"But how has nothing changed by my trip in the past?"

"I don't know love I only know the version in which I loved you first almost 30 years ago, but I can only imagine that my other self would be really impressed by your appearance and behaviour, as was I at our first encounter in that damn tavern. So my only explanation is, that everything happens the same but with other motifs."

That makes sense, but suddenly guilt is overloading her.

He has waited 28 years for her, only to be chained up and left by her. And then it takes nearly one year again that he got to kiss her again. Their first passionate kiss in Neverland, which was actually not so first, initialised by her, raising up his hope, only to be crushed again by her answer "..a one time thing". His "as you whish" afterwards, from what she always assumed, he didn't know the meaning, was his way of telling her, that he loves her!

He'd always understood her of course and when he told her, that he would win her heart without any trickery, he was self-assured because this was the way it went the first time.

And because he knew of their love he attempted True Loves Kiss in Manhattan…

"You do know, that True Loves Kiss doesn't work on memory loss, don't you?

Killian just looks confused. "Ask my father, he had to take an arrow for my mother before she remembers him, after taking a potion to loose her memory of him"

She tries to put all her unspoken feelings in her smile and Killian knows what she wants, he always had, and starts to kiss her passionately.

"Swan. Emma." he moans between the kisses. "You have no idea how long I have waited to have you in my arms like that again!"

"Actually I do, you've waited my whole life for me!" and she leans in to give him an even deeper kiss, still overwhelmed by all that happened to her.

After what surely can be called as a hot make-out-session, she pushes him a little bit away from her.

Hell no, she's not sleeping with him on the floor of this fucking barn!

She sees the bulge in his leatherpants and is tempted to throw her principle overboard when she remembers the question she wanted to ask since she first set foot on the Jolly Roger in the past.

"Killian, where is the Jolly? I've thought she weren't transported by the curse like the first time or is under any kind of cloaking spell, but there is more to this isn't it?"

"Well, I had to find a way to get back to you, you know? With a new curse coming I saw an opportunity to get back to you, as jumping realms should be possible again."

"How did you do it? Coming back to me?"

"After I heard the curse was coming, I ditched my crew, and took the Jolly as fast as I could to outrun the curse"

"You outrun a curse" her tone has a hint of disbelief in it.

"Well, I'm a hell of a captain" he smirks at her.

"When I reached the land not affected by the curse, I knew that now was the chance that I could get back to you. So I began to search for a magic bean"

"Those aren't easy to come by"

"Aye" at the sad look in his eyes she gasps "but they are, if you've got something of value to trade"

He looks her straight in the eyes.

"Killian you didn't! You didn't sell the Jolly Roger for me?!"

"What do you think Swan?! I wasn't me the year departed from you, do you think I would pass such an opportunity to get back to you? I waited 30 years and believe me cursed or not, this is a really long time to…"

He is not able to finish the sentence as Emma, his own very special savior, grabs his collar and pushes him down in one of the most passionate kisses they ever shared.

"I love you, you know that right"

"Can you blame that given our history I wasn't so sure about that?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she burst out in laughter.

"Common pirate we have a coronation ceremony to attend to. Don't want to prevent my little baby brother from getting a name do we?"

"As you wish and by the way I'm still curious about this movie thing of yours"

Smiling she grabs his hand and pulls him with her, down the hill to Granny's, bursting with joy to see her family again, a family which definitely now includes her pirate

No matter whether her parents like it or not. Although its seem that her father has already been won over, it's her mother who will need to be convinced.

But all in all she doesn't give a damn, because after all these years she is his and he is hers and how did he announce it on the beanstalk?

They make quite the team!


	16. Epilogue

**Authors note:**

This is the end and I want to thank you all who read and liked my story.

I'm currently working in a sequel (the first chapters are already written) and you will know what it will be about at the end of the epilogue. I will keep the suggestion of a one shot out of Killian's point of view in mind!

* * *

The bell above Granny's door made a loud rang, as they entered the diner hand in hand. As before she had left it first to be alone, after Killian had slipped the fact that she had planned to go back to New York with Henry, the diner was very crowded and everyone seems to be in a good mood.

She saw Regina with Robin and Roland in one of the booths, smiling the happiest smile she's ever seen on the face of the former evil Queen. Then there is Gold and Belle sitting at the bar drinking a glass of wine. She will talk to him later, because his threat, to kill Killian if she didn't come with him when he claimed his favour had definitely a new meaning since he seems to be aware of their connection in the past. But this has to wait because she feels such a relief when her gaze roams through the diner and meet her parents, her little Babybrother and of course Henry.

She gets to them in one hell of speed, dragging a reluctant pirate with her. Wait, what had happened self-assured and cocky Hook? She looks over her shoulder and as she meets his look she sees that there is a hint of fear in his eyes.

Ok, given the history he doesn't had a good start with her parents but she is sure, as they are the epitome of True Love that they will accept the True Love of her daughter as well, and so she hardens her grip on his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze and pulls him with her to her family's booth.

"Mom, Dad, Henry! I'm so happy to see you again!" They look confused at her unusual behaviour, but her father makes a first move and pulls her in an embrace which she replied with an unknown force. That's then David realizes that there is a pirate attached to his daughter. But it doesn't matter because he's never seen her more happy than in this moment.

Snow still held the baby but stands up as well to hug her daughter.

Henry just observes the strange spectacle in front of his eyes.

Smart as he is , he asks the question which was on his mind the moment his mom so enthusiastically greeted them.

"Why did you say again, Mom"

"Oh Henry, this is a long story, I'm just so glad that I'm back home!"

"Back? Home? Does that mean we stay?"

"Yes Henry, Storybrooke is our home. I should have never considered going back to New York anyway."

Relief is shown on all their faces including Killian's who was just standing there, don't saying a word during the whole welcoming ceremony, just holding Emma's hand with an unknown desperation.

He pulls out the book out of his bag.

"Seems that the book wasn't needed after all" Smiling he sets the book back on the table.

"This curious woman over here" he points at Emma with his hook "don't know when to back off and so she must learned it the hard way by falling through a time portal"

"You did what?!" David and Snow are absolutely shocked at this revelation. "That's why the portal closed? We thought it was because of the end of Zelena's magic"

"No actually it was me. I did receive your message on my way to the barn and Killian tried to warn me, but it was too late. It just sucks us into barn and after losing my grip on Killian's hands I fell through" a pained expression is shown on her face.

"I tried to go after her, but my damned hook was stuck and before I could reach the portal to jump through it was closed"

Emma just smirks at him "Didn't mean you weren't of any use after all"

She can't hold it any more, rises on her toes and gives him a loving kiss on his lips.

A sharp intake is heard and it seems to come from her mother.

"Yeah I think we got some explaining to do, but important things first. Did you already announce the name of the little one here?" with a tender gesture she reaches out for her brother.

"No" her mother shakes her head "we wanted to wait for your return. So shall we announce it now" she looks at her father and as he is still standing he raises his voice "Excuse me, if I could have anyone's attention, just for a moment. This coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long time. The arrival of our new son has been a cause of great joy for our family and we hope we can share it with us as we named him for a hero, someone who saved every one of us, who we loved and he loved back" David has made an emotional speech and Snow takes over "People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce you to our son, Prince Neal." She looks over at Emma as to test her reaction. Emma smiles a coy smile back at her. The whole dinner is shaking from the applause to the announcement of the name.

She is overwhelmed by their emotions and stares lovingly at her little baby brother, tears of joy in the corner of her eyes.

They are all sitting together in their "Charming"-booth, Emma, Killian and Henry on the one, David, Snow and Baby Neal on the other side. Her parents have a questioning look on their faces and Emma senses they want to know why there is such a close proximity between her and the pirate.

"Look Mom" Henry exclaims excitedly and points at his storybook. "You're in the book now!"

The book is opened and there is a picture of her and the unicorn at the stream.

"Oh my god, yeah, back in the past I got the chance to meet a real unicorn" her cheeks are flashed now.

"What is the story about?" her parents ask enthusiastically.

"The Princess and the Pirate- a True Love story through time and space"

Henry reads it out loud and her parents gasp in unison.

"You meet _him_ back in the past" David shouts over the table, pointing at Killian, Snow just gently taps his arm to remember him that Neal is sleeping in her arms, but her look says that she disapproves this union perhaps even lesser than her husband.

"Listen" she cuddles even more in Killian's arm to underline her point "If it wasn't for him I didn't stand a chance to come back, actually I spent nearly 3 months with him in the past and we grew very close in this time as he helped to get the wand which should be the key to my way back, and it was our True Love's Kiss that reopens the time portal so I could get back" she points at the picture in the book on which the heartfelt goodbye scene between her and Killian, shortly before she jumps into the portal, is illustrated.

"But why did he left us in Rumple's cell, when he was in love with you" Snow states still a little sceptic.

"That's because Mom chained him on the beanstalk. He lost his hope of her ever being in love with him" Henry interrupts.

Both, Emma and Killian look at him surprised.

"What? It's all at the book. Grandma, he waited 28 years for her, only to be not recognized and then left. What would you have done? And he learnt from his mistakes. Without him you hadn't been able to rescue me from Pan and he saves grandpa as well. He found Mom and me in New York and brought us back. Even saves Mom from a false marriage with a flying monkey who was spying on us in order of the Wicked Witch. By the way, nice move Killian to sell your ship for a magic bean to come back to us.."

"You sold your ship?!" David and Snow interrupt Henry's praising speech which Emma is very confused about. She knew that Killian and Henry had bonded, but she never took Henry for a Captain Swan shipper.

A visible embarrassed Killian nods "Aye that I did"

"See, it's all in the book" Henry is so excited that his other mom is now part of the fairytales as well and as it seems, Captain Hook is going to be his stepfather! His family tree is really weird but this a great addition.

"Thank you" A startled Killian is hugged by Snow, who has given Neal over to his father's arms. "Thank you for everything and welcome to the family" David just nods "Thanks mate but be careful, if you hurt the heart of my little daughter over there, I will cut you in pieces with my sword. And just so you know I slayed a dragon with it so I'm really good at it"

Killian smirks at the prince at the well-known statement, like father like daughter and Emma just rolls her eyes at her overprotective dad but can't comprise the pure joy she's feeling at watching this scenes. Her parents accept him and that will be the start of something great, the start of her very own happy ending.

She doesn't know that Henry didn't tell them all what else is printed in the book, and that he is about to burst of joy as well, because at the end of their story it is written:

"_Little does the princess and the pirate know that in the moment their bodies became one and they finally gave in their mutual feelings a new life was created, a child, which will be born as a second generation of True Love."_

He is going to be a big brother! Finally!

* * *

I hope you liked the end! The sequel will directly follow the timeline, so hold your eyes open for _The Princess and the Pirate - a different kind of happy ending_


End file.
